


Sweet Child O'Mine

by deardeer77



Series: Perfect Match [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: Perfect Match后篇 ABO标题来自枪花的Sweet Child O’Mine





	1. Chapter 1

他没想过自己能再次见到arthur。

就像是所有事情开始的时刻，寒冬的中央公园，eames甚至不知道为什么自己会阴差阳错地走进那。

结了冰的湖面上有许多孩子们在溜冰，天气晴朗空气寒冷而干燥，午后的阳光从枯枝间洒下来照在那个人身上，就好像为他镀上了一层金色。

arthur坐在小湖边的一张长椅上，他穿了一件黑色的呢子大衣看上去不太保暖，导致他的鼻尖和耳朵尖都被寒冷的气温冻上了一点红色，他的头发剪短了许多，eames甚至都看不到那些不服帖的小卷了，他可得问问他是怎么做到的。

可是他的脸似乎一点都没有改变，他看着湖面上的孩子们轻轻翘起来的嘴角和小酒窝与eames记忆里的少年完全重合在一起。

他慢慢地走过去，就像是怕惊起一只梳理羽毛的栖鸟，又像是怕会吵醒那个睡眠过浅的少年。

“arthur。”

eames喊他的名字，声音比他自己想的还要小和嘶哑，他后来遇到过许多个arthur，但是没有一个人值得让他用这种卷翘的需要用舌头舔过上齿贝的方法来称呼。

arthur的反应先是一震，他显然也不能想象在这个国家还有谁能够用这种纯正的英国口音来喊他的名字。

他转过头来看他，带着转瞬即逝的震惊。

“eames。”

五年的时光给eames带来了许多改变，他开始练起一身肌肉，热爱上纹身，留起胡子，也只有很亲近的人才知道他是个英国人。

有时候连他自己看到以前的相片上那个白净瘦削的男孩子都会忘了是谁。

arthur果不其然地皱起了眉毛，嫌弃着他变化过大的外表或者是颜色过于鲜艳的羽绒衣，看着那熟悉的褶皱出现在arthur眉宇间，eames微笑了起来。

“好久不见。”

eames自顾自地坐在了arthur旁边，两人寒暄地打了招呼，然后都默契地把视线放在了湖面上喧闹的孩子们身上，那一声好久不见似乎包含了无数种难以言喻的情感。

“哪一个是你的？”

差劲的玩笑话，william eames。他在心里愤怒地咒骂起自己。

arthur反而笑了一下，他眯起眼睛好像真的在湖面上找了起来，然后他从口袋里伸出指尖冻得通红的手指，指着一个带着红色猎人帽，穿着天蓝色羽绒服的小身影。

“那个。”

eames顺着他的手指不经心地瞥了一下，视线顺势放回到arthur身上。

arthur看着那个小身影温柔地笑着，就像个父亲一样，而他的勃颈上干干净净却没有一点伤痕。eames迟疑了，他不知道他的五年发生了些什么，但是他依然是个未被标记的omega。

“真的？”

他认真地问他，可是他能看出来arthur一点也没骗他。

arthur似乎感到了eames的视线停留在他的耳朵后面颜色极浅的腺体上，他把手收回来拉起了大衣的领子，但动作的不经意就像是他在御寒。

eames也看到了他纤长的手指上干干净净地没带任何戒指。

也许他和一个beta在一起了呢？也许他离婚了呢？也许他只是不愿意戴戒指？eames无法控制地在脑海里预演着各种可能性。

“eames，你的脸很可怕。”

arthur手插回兜里，正歪着身子瞧着他笑，那个温暖的带酒窝的笑容。

“arthur，你在和我...”

他那个瞬间真的以为这一切是arthur一场无伤大雅的玩笑。

“daddy！”

那个arthur指着的小小的天蓝色身影从冰面上朝着他们跑过来，arthur的眼神一下子就从他身上离开了，eames才想起arthur几乎从来不和他开玩笑。

那是个漂亮的小姑娘，带着一点卷翘弧度的黑色长发在阳光的照耀下带着栗色的边沿，她有着白暂的皮肤，两个小脸蛋因为兴奋和寒冷泛着可爱的潮红，她还有个尖尖的下巴，一切都看上去那么像arthur。

她猛地扑进arthur怀里，eames看到那双飞起来的小腿上是两只完全不同颜色和花纹的长袜子，eames不知道arthur是怎么忍受住这个的。

“eve。”

arthur笑着喊了女孩儿的昵称，他把她搂在怀里面紧紧地抱了一下，然后拍掉她帽子上那些摔倒时沾到的小冰渣，eames都能看见他眼角笑出来的小细纹了，他就像是个你在迪士尼乐园里随处可见的傻爸爸。

eames觉得自己应该悄悄地走掉，因为他显然不属于这个美丽画面的一部分。

“daddy，你在做什么？”

小女孩的声音是软绵绵的蜜糖，她攀在arthur怀里，就像是一只颜色鲜艳的小树袋熊。

“我在和他说话。”

arthur转过头看着eames，他的巧克力双眼里面满是晶莹的喜悦，eames根本不敢确定那是因为他的女儿还是因为他们的重逢。

“你是谁？”

女孩儿的兴趣终于落在他身上了，她从arthur怀里抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的，鼻梁上零散着可爱的小雀斑。

eames才看出来她有小巧高耸的鼻子，一对遗传自arthur的细细的粉色嘴唇，还有她的眼睛，那些在阳光下看上去熟悉的灰绿色，她就像是个清晨在露珠和野花之间才会出现的精灵。

“我是william eames，我的小小姐。”

eames不可能不喜欢这个小女孩，更何况她还是arthur的女儿，他伸出他暖和的大手把eve带着姜黄色毛线手套包裹着的小手拉过来做了个标准的吻手礼，小姑娘因此咯咯乐了起来，这有点像是mal了，eames不得不感叹到血缘的伟大。

“我是....你爸爸的老朋友。”

他抬起眼睛看了一下arthur，arthur却只是沉默着微笑。

“我是eavan，你可以叫我eve。”

她调皮地对着eames眨眨眼睛，eames相信只要是和她同龄的小男孩都会被这个女孩迷倒。

“ivan？”

eames充满嘲讽地抬眼看着arthur，这名字可一点都不适合一个女孩。

“是的，eavan，eavan callahan。”

eavan认真地说，她皱起来一点眉毛，那样子可真是像极了arthur不高兴的时候。

arthur满是耐心地看着他俩交谈，直到eve想要再开口解释些什么的时候，他开始说话了。

“我快要冻死了，eve，我们能回家吗？”

eve听到arthur的话立马更不高兴了，她忽然揪住了eames鲜橙色羽绒服的袖子，抬起头用那张天使般的脸庞感化着arthur。

“可是，daddy，我想和mr·teddybear一起玩。”

arthur因为eve的话大笑了起来，eames也乐了，他苦恼地抓了抓自己蓄着毛绒绒胡子的下巴，心头上那些乌云忽然被童言一扫而空。

“那么，mr·bear...”

arthur腾出手去擦了擦眼角几乎笑出来的眼泪，他站起身来eames才发觉arthur长高了，可能是他当年偷换的牛奶起了作用。eavan顺势从arthur怀里蹦出来，把eames的一只手都抱在了她怀里。她充满希望地看着arthur。

“你有兴趣来我们家玩吗？”

eames怀疑有些冰渣落进了他眼睛里，还是被arthur的那些笑容和邀请闪昏了头脑。他觉得自己的泪腺酸酸地好像要涌出眼泪来，他把eavan抱在他臂弯里站起身，eavan立马发挥了自己树袋熊的本性作势要爬到eames肩膀上。

“当然，arthur，乐意效劳。”

 

eavan对eames的喜爱使得他立马成为了arthur家的座上宾。

感谢上帝，arthur家里没有多出eames想象里的第三个人，而他也没见到婚礼照片之类的东西。那些楼梯和展示柜里的空间都被eavan的照片和手工小玩意霸占了。

arthur对待他和他们刚认识时差不了太多，除去他再也不挖苦和嘲笑他，eames也不再喊他darling。他甚至没在eames和eavan玩数字游戏的时候开口说些什么，他只是给自己倒了一杯咖啡就又溜回楼上。

eames逐渐把自己从客人变成玩伴。就在他向arthur要大门钥匙，因为他需要出门买点材料给eavan做饼干，arthur只是狐疑地看了他一眼，但还是把备份钥匙交给了eames。eames于是又把自己变成了厨子。对于他每天按时的出现arthur也没有说什么，甚至连眉头都没皱起来，也许对于他来说，他的小女儿能够开心就是最重要的事。

但是eames像是高中时找借口留在这不仅仅是因为eve这个调皮可人的小丫头。

有一天eames故意留到很晚就为了和arthur能够谈谈，但是arthur职业又圆滑地拒绝了他，把他带到客房只留给他一句晚安。

这也没什么的。eames也没在期待更多，但他思考arthur能够忍受他多久，他记得他对他的耐心总是迅速地捉襟见肘。但他们保持了一种客套的日常，说早安和晚安，假意的微笑和涉及了太多eve的对话。他们就像钟表里时针分针和秒针，总是在互相追逐，偶尔能停留在同一个位置，但是总是迅速地擦身而过。

实际上大部分时间他也见不到arthur，因为arthur不是在上班就是躲在他书房里处理公务，他无法想象身为一个未被标记的omega是如何在他全是alpha的家族里开始执掌一切的，他起初以为他从西海岸跑到纽约上学就是为了逃离家族。

然而后来他又能想通了，arthur从来都不像一个omega，他们的家族把他们教育成一个alpha。arthur如此讨厌这套字母阶级理论，他对此嗤之以鼻的程度，即使他是个omega又能怎样。在全是alpha的地方打出一片天下岂不是更有趣。

但是他没能见证五年里那些成长和成长随之带来的疼痛，他不在那，arthur一个人面对着这一切，就像是他都没和eames正式地告别，只是留下一张轻飘飘的纸片。

“eeeeeeames！”

eames的沉思被eve雀跃的声音打断了，他在两天前正式从玩伴和厨子升级为arthur家的全职保姆，arthur要回洛杉矶参加一场家族会议，他几乎毫不犹豫地把eve全权托付给了eames。考虑到以前arthur对他的态度，他对他的信任程度令人吃惊。又或者仅仅是因为eve喜欢eames。

穿着私立学校制服的eve从一群灰丫丫的学生之间跑了出来，她两只脚上不一样颜色的鲜艳短袜在人群中颇为显眼。

“hi，pumpkin，学校怎么样？”

小女孩的活跃和兴奋劲总是能带动他也变得高兴起来，这样他就不用去想关于arthur的事情了。

“无聊至极。”

eve不屑地挑起了眉毛，那样子和arthur简直是一个模子里刻出来的。

eames从她肩膀上接过小书包背在自己肩头，另一只手拉起eve的小手开始往家的方向走去，他们两个看上去在这个私立学校门口格格不入。大部分的孩子都被自家的高级车和司机接送，而穿着鲜艳的eames和非要在黑色毛线裤袜脚上再套上两只颜色和花纹都不一样的短袜的eve，就像是一大一小特立独行的独角兽们。

“跟我说说？没有你最喜欢的科目吗？”

arthur的房子离学校很近，他们只需要用走的就可以到，eames都有点怀疑arthur是特意在这里买的房子。

“well，我喜欢，绘画和数学...”

eve被路面上的积雪吸引住了，eames拽着她，以防止这个精力过剩的女孩跳进那摊积雪里。

“绘画和数学？这还真有意思。”

eames想起arthur从来不碰那些和想象力有关系的东西，他虽然经常画画，但无非是些建筑速写，他更擅长和数字打交道。

“你的拼写怎么样？”

一个奇怪的念头闪过他的脑海，他忽然停下来了，盯着那双小小的灰绿色的眼睛看。

“emmm...我们能说点别的吗？”

显然是不怎么样，eve那欲言又止的样子让eames的念头延伸了下去。

“当然，你晚上想吃点什么？”

eames无法克制自己端详那张像极了arthur的脸庞上的雀跃表情，他平静地微笑着，心脏却因为自己脑海里的疯狂臆想而得出的结论而碰碰跳动。

 

“babybear，你没有作业吗？”

eve吃过eames做的丰盛晚餐和完美的餐后甜点正窝在沙发上看电视，她穿着一件有点可笑的蓝色毛绒绒的连体睡衣，eames相信那是eve自己选的，而arthur几乎不会拒绝他女儿的一切要求。

“没有。”

eve的脑袋动了一下，然后她给自己戴上连体睡衣的帽子那上面还有两个蓝色的耳朵。

“你知道你是个差劲的小骗子吧？”

eames把围裙摘下来搭在餐椅上，他走到门口去拿eve的书包，而eve依然雷打不动地坐在那里盯着电视机上的小马们。

“让我们看看...”

他坐到eve身边，打开她的书包拿出课本。

“数学...”

数学课本的扉页上贴着一个花哨的贴纸，中间写着eve的名字eavan callahan。

“奇怪，原来你的名字是eavan？”

eve终于带着嘲讽的眼神瞥了一下eames，她张开嘴大声喊

“我不敢相信，eames！你竟然一直不知道我的名字！”

“我知道我知道，love，我一直以为是ivan，i v a n？”

eames古怪地挑起一边眉毛，直到上一刻为止他都以为eve只是太年幼发不出那个混沌的斯拉夫音节，完全没想到是这个古老的鲜少人知的名字。他们两个都打量着对方。

“我讨厌拼写。”

eve的小脸皱了起来。

“很不幸，我也是。”

eames开始翻起后面的页面，看到那些孩子稚嫩的写的很大的笔迹，觉得十分有趣。

“daddy说这是个爱尔兰名字，意思是美丽的光辉。有好几个爱尔兰公主都叫这个呐！而且我papa的名字也在里面。”

eve似乎非常满意自己的名字，她摇晃着自己帽子上的两只耳朵，像个蓝色的小熊，目光又回到电视上了。

“爱尔兰名字？你papa？”

eames的手指停止翻动了，他之前那些疯狂的想法又回到脑海里。

“嗯哼。”

“eve，你的papa…？”

他不是没想过问eve这个问题，但是他害怕自己面对不了现实，更害怕打破他和arthur之间好不容易平衡下来的天平。

“就是我的另一个爸爸呀。daddy说他是个秘密特工，只能在夜里来看我，不过我一次也没见过他。”

小姑娘似乎对这个故事很纠结，她已经五岁了，arthur的说法很难再瞒住她，eve很快就会有更多的问题。

他手指颤抖起来。

“eve，你旳生日是什么时候？”

他的口气很认真，他把书本放在茶几上，专心地盯着eve被电视机屏幕照亮的高鼻梁。

“为什么问？”

eve忽然也转过来盯着他，她的暗绿色的眼睛在阴影里面会变成黑色，这eames很清楚，但是小姑娘脸上高深的怀疑表情让他立马想起了arthur。

“因为....我好给你准备生日礼物啊。”

小孩子很容易地就被他的借口糊弄过去。

“真可惜，我的生日已经过了，在10月。”

eve耸耸肩膀，表达着一种对生日礼物的无所谓，这可真奇怪啊，对于一个五岁的小女孩来说，生日礼物甚至都没法吸引她了，大概是因为arthur太宠着她了。

arthur，arthur，还是那个什么都不说只能靠eames去猜的小混蛋。

eames猛地靠在沙发靠背上，在eve疑惑的目光里看上去满足而喜悦。


	2. Chapter 2

arthur的飞机晚点了，他计算了一下，到家的时候大概已经是深夜了。再过几天就是圣诞夜，他们今年拥有了一棵真正的圣诞树，他还没给eve准备一份圣诞礼物，哦不，不是一份，而是树下一整片。而他现在并不认为自己有能力做到这件事。

arthur坐在出租车后座上懊恼地揉了揉太阳穴，他吃了三倍的抑制剂，一方面是为了全面抑制住自己身体里那些因为他规律的发情期到来而四处乱窜的信息素，一方面是为了能不闻到房间里那些争强好胜的成倍的alpha味，过量的抑制剂使得他的头疼得快要炸开，好在mal家的beta Cobb帮了他不少。

他打开房门，屋里静悄悄的，只有偶尔传来火炉里木块燃烧的噼啪声，和旁边装饰的五光十色的圣诞树照亮着房间。

eve应该已经睡了，而eames大概也毫不客气地在他客房睡着了。

arthur悄无声息地把他的大衣和鞋子放在它们应该待在的地方，打算疲惫地先在沙发上坐一会，他没看见那些树底下被包装地过分艳丽的礼物盒们，他被狠狠地绊了一下差点摔在地上。

“操。”

他很少见地骂了一句脏话，自从eve出生以后，除非是为了对付那些自大的alpha，他可不会在家里说这些话。

“arthur？”

一个蓝色的毛绒绒的身影从他的沙发上爬了起来，arthur惊讶地曲着膝盖以一个诡异地姿势停在那里。

“你回来了？”

那是eames，一个穿着蓝色连体睡衣还他妈带着两只耳朵的eames。

“那是eve的睡衣吗？”

arthur直立起来，他的膝盖不堪重负和疲劳地颤抖了一下。

“呃，对，不过是成人款的？”

eames从沙发上站了起来，借着屋里奇妙的光线看清了arthur，他的头发被揉的很乱，熟悉的小卷出现在脑袋上，领带松垮地挂在胸口，衬衫的扣子解开了两颗，eames能看到arthur光洁的胸口。

“哦天啊，arthur，你看上去糟糕透了。”

蓝色的大熊大步贴到arthur身边，拉着他的胳膊，不由分说地把他按到沙发上。arthur都没来得及拒绝他，eames已经自顾自地走到厨房去了。

“eve怎么样？”

他只能无力地靠在沙发背上，侧过脑袋看着eames一点点蓝色的身影在他的厨房里忙活什么。

“她总是很好。可爱，又过分活跃。”

arthur听到微波炉发出叮的一声，eames端着一个玻璃杯走了回来。

“喝了它。”

那是一杯温度刚好的热可可，散发着浓郁温暖的巧克力味道。arthur靠着沙发背，他连头都不想抬起来，他极为怀疑地看着那杯棕色的液体。

“一点点巧克力，不会太甜。”

eames耸耸肩，然后不由分说地把杯子塞进arthur手里，arthur没法从那种暖度里挣扎出来，他只好抬起脑袋沉默地开始一小口一小口喝着不甜的巧克力牛奶。

eames就站在一边看着，他看arthur缓慢地吞着那些液体，看他的精神开始放松，然后才开始说话。这是他们五年后第一次真正的对话。

“eve总是很好，就是拼写很差。”

他朝着arthur挤挤眼睛，那通常代表着他什么都知道了的意思，然而arthur瞥过眼睛，刻意地盯着火炉里的火焰。

“我知道。”

arthur从杯子里发出一声叹息，他快要因为这种暖意昏睡过去。

“我一直以为她叫ivan？一个斯拉夫名字？你可真有想象力。”

“嗯哼。”

eames也搞不清arthur是什么意思，不过他看上去有点不清醒了。

“算了。我们明天再谈吧。”

eames放弃了，他不愿意在arthur虚弱地像只小鸟的时候和他谈这个，他可不想乘人之危，尤其是对精神特别敏感的arthur。

arthur听到他的话迟疑了一下，当他想到eames终于得知了什么的时候，他从抑制剂给他的不良反应里清醒了过来，他把喝了一半的杯子放在茶几上，用手迅速地抹了一把脸。

“你想谈什么？eames？”

他自下而上盯着eames的眼神，带着奇妙的光辉，仿佛他不是那个几秒钟之前疲倦的arthur。

反而是eames舌头打结了，他不知道arthur想要什么，但是他知道自己想要知道什么。

“我想谈谈eavan。”

arthur找了个舒服的姿势斜倚在沙发上，他撑着沙发扶手把手指放在嘴唇上，一副等待着eames开始长篇大论的样子。

“eavan？一个爱尔兰名字？”

arthur不吭声。eames只好自己说下去。

“她有双让我觉得熟悉的眼睛。”

eames觉得自己也瞪大了眼睛，顿住不知道该怎么说出自己的怀疑，那更像是一种感觉，来自血缘。arthur的反应依旧是沉默的，但是他看上去在折磨eames这件事上显得饶有兴致。

“你想问什么？eames？”arthur终于说话了，他的嘴角翘起来，似笑非笑。

“谁是eavan的父亲？”

事实上，eames心里已经有了一个答案。

“我以为是我？”arthur真的笑了起来，他看上去就是在耍着eames玩。他总记得以前的arthur在这个时刻的诚实和顺从，而不是把他们的互相嘲笑也带进睡前的温情。但这是成年的arthur，一个有着和自己身体本来属性完全相反性格的成年人，一个父亲角色。他根本不知道过去的时间带给他什么样的改变。

“操！arthur，告诉我！”

他可笑的睡衣上的耳朵随着他身体的动作晃动了两下。

arthur把两只手放在大腿上摩擦了一下，看上去仅仅是为了把他西装裤子上的褶子弄平整。他盯着eames同样的在暗处会变成黑色的眼睛。

“她是你的女儿。”

他说出这个真相的时候好像毫不在意，脸上是虚假的微笑，他审视着eames的样子是在看着eames作何反应。

eames猜到了。但真正得知真相时，他说不上来他的心情是怎样的。有一点惊讶，带着一点雀跃，而更多的随之而来的是对于arthur这种无所谓反应的恐惧。

他拽下脑袋上的帽子，他才意识到他们一直本应该严肃的话题里他一直带着这个蠢帽子，就好像是arthur一直不正经只是因为他带了这顶帽子。

“是的，eames，我给她起了个爱尔兰名字。因为你有一点爱尔兰血统。这都是因为那个圣诞节——”

他的第一次发情期，arthur没能说出口，他把手指放在嘴上，那些笑意渐渐从他脸上消失了。他依然是诚实的，但是残忍地直白。

“我父亲。你可以想象突然有一天他发现自己的儿子分化成omega，还莫名其妙地被人搞大了肚子，他会怎么发疯。我一直以为他无法接受这两件事，而事实上他更关心的是谁会继承他的事业，显然不会是我的表兄们。这挺有意思的是不是，他根本不在乎这些字母。”

arthur的眼睛又盯起了炉火。

“所以我们做了个交易，作为他的儿子我继承一切。eve会留下。”

eames认识的那个年轻的arthur从来不会向他吐露如此多的心事。eames什么都不能说，只能静静地站在那里听着。

“他不在乎你是谁，我本来也不打算再和你见面，可是——你知道，”

arthur哽咽了一下，听上去就像是他重重地吞了一下口水。

“她越来越像你。”

“arthur...”

eames想要抱抱他，arthur看上去那么脆弱，他只想要抱抱他。

“不，让我说完。”

“我想我至少要让eve知道她另一个父亲是谁，而不是用谎言欺骗她。我想给她完整的不一样的家庭。但是我没想到会这么快，这和我计划好的不一样，至少，要等她再长大一点，等我能够真正稳定住一切的时候。而你，eames，总是那么地让我毫无准备。”

arthur痛苦地闭上了眼睛，药物带来的头痛一波波地回到他头上，而更让他焦虑的是他不知道eames会有什么样的反应。他早知道eames会是个漂泊的浪荡子，在头两年的艰难过去之后他暗地里去调查过eames的生活，说实话那不尽人意。所以arthur没有去找他，eames也许会大笑着嘲讽他。可是他一直记得偷喝他果汁的eames，拖着他到处跑的eames，那晚在天台上指给他纽约城的eames。而重新出现的eames像是从来没有改变过。

实际上他也曾有很多种选择摆在面前。他大可放弃eavan，开始新的生活，在别的学校继续读书然后继承父亲的事业，所以这根本没什么区别。而他和eames之间没有什么是错的，相反它很完美，完美的像是个梦，eavan就是这个梦存在过的证明。eames会恨他的离开，又也许他也能够理解。这是arthur能够评估出的最好情况。

“也许这就是你所认为的命运。我没把你丢出去，是因为eve实在太喜欢你，而你也喜欢她。我放手了，如果你能自己意识到这件事，那么我就和你谈谈。”

arthur终于在一个夜晚和自己妥协了，这听上去不太像他自己，因为他总是控制一切的那个人，就连他们之前稀里糊涂地谈起恋爱的时候都是。但他爱eve，eames可以不够好，但是他相信eames爱eve，这就足够了。

“arthur，你想让我怎么做？”

eames慢慢地坐在他身边，他伸出手握住了arthur扣紧裤线的手指，他开始缓慢地释放着自己带着暖意的红茶味道，尽管他不知道arthur现在闻不到。

“eames，这不是我想让你怎么做的问题，而是你想怎么做。我想时间都教会了我们一件事，就是你不能掌控所有的东西。”

arthur睁开眼坦然地看着eames，他们的眼神交汇，两个人都百感交集，却又都沉默着。

“思考，eames，我们明天再说。”

arthur站起身，手指以一个轻巧的扭转从eames手里滑走了，他转身走上楼梯，留给呆滞在沙发上的eames一句谢谢你的热巧克力晚安，就这么消失在黑暗里。

 

eames一夜没睡，但是实际上他也没在想些什么，就像是他总是惯性做的那样子，如果不能对着那个人做出一个耸肩和喉咙里发出来的含糊声音来表达对这件事的稍后再说，他就会机械性地放空大脑，然后开始，烘焙。

他可能是在制作那些大麻布朗尼的时候开始爱上这件事的，那时候他已经待在一个艺术学院两年了，学校里到处都是奇特的未来戏剧家和画家们，他们总得，总得把自己的脑子搅乱，才能生产出点什么，eames卖给他们大麻，后来发现这种掺杂着同样草叶的小甜饼可以卖出更高的价格。

那是他人生里最疯狂的两年，他结识毒品贩子，每天正午醒来清晨入睡，不是因为酒精和毒品就是因为形形色色的男人或者女人，唯一让他平静下来的事情就是烘焙，他可不会告诉别人这种娘炮至极的事情。

后来他被父母狠狠揪进戒毒所戒毒的时候，脑海里闪过的第一个念头竟然是，如果arthur没有离开，这一切是不是就会变得不一样了？

eames那时也没法确定，也许他们两个就会像是所有的三年级情侣一样，在毕业晚会上跳舞，偷喝馋了酒精的果汁弄个半醉，在加长轿车的后座上亲热，然后在第二天早上互相许诺对方寒暑假会再次相见，他去找arthur，或者arthur来找他，然后随着大学生活的到来，新的朋友甚至新的情人，他们终归会形同陌路。

时间，一切不过是时间的一个小小的恶作剧，也有命运，让arthur离开，但是又让他们再次相见，还有一个令人惊喜的eavan。

“eames！你在做什么？”

他根本没注意到天已经亮了，而eve站在他身边，踮着脚尖伸长脑袋在看eames锅里煮着的热巧克力，那里面当然没有大麻叶子，而是加了小豆蔻，肉桂粉和一点点海盐的牛奶巧克力，一个偏甜的版本，是专门煮给eve喝的。他还烤了一个巧克力蛋糕，中间是nutella奶油糖霜，上面淋着黑巧克力镜面，他把厨房里弄得满是巧克力味道，连他的心里都是五年前arthur身上的巧克力味。

“呃，你也早上好，eavan，早餐？”

eavan的眼睛似乎因为眼前过量的糖分放着光，他们两个一大一小两只蓝色的熊站在厨房里相视而笑。

“我想吃薄饼，上面要厚厚的枫糖和黄油，配热巧克力一定棒极了，然后我们可以吃餐后甜点。”

她瞥见了玻璃罩子里的大号巧克力蛋糕，eames百分之百确定eve对鲜艳颜色的钟爱和嗜甜的本性是遗传自他。

“我不觉得你daddy会同意你吃这份过甜的早餐。”

他挑起眉毛，充满怀疑地看着他女儿。事实上这很难说，因为arthur什么事都顺着eve，但是看在虫牙和suger rush的份上，他这个爸爸也不同意。

eve皱起了小脸，她撅起嘴巴。

“只有薄饼好吗，sweetheart，我们可以晚上切蛋糕。”

他的口气柔软但是不容拒绝，他把专属于eve的粉色马克杯拿出来，给她倒上了一杯煮好的热巧克力，然后把过烫的杯子往柜台深处，eve够不到的地方推远。

“baby，这还很烫，现在，去叫你daddy起床，等你们俩一起出现就有薄饼和热巧克力的甜美早餐吃了。”

他把eve伸在柜台上的手拨下来，按着她小小的肩膀把她推出了厨房。他看着eve蓝色毛绒绒的身影气哼哼地走上楼梯，开始转身做起薄饼面糊。

但是他没能享受一会他和自己的食材单独相处的宁静，eve那急匆匆的咚咚脚步声就从楼梯尽头传过来，他也听到eve有点锐利的童声大声叫着他。

“eames！！daddy生病了！！”

“我来了。”

eames迅速把手上的东西丢到一边扯下粘上了点巧克力的围裙，他走上楼梯的时候才发觉到那种苦涩的巧克力味道不仅仅是因为他在厨房里弄得那些蛋糕和牛奶，还源源不断地从arthur的房间里传出来。

那个他熟悉得不得了的信息素。

“arthur？”

他又像多年以前那样惊诧地站在门口，手指扣紧了门框，那浓郁的气味正围着他打转，他都记不得那一次他是怎么压抑住自己的欲望的，也许是因为年少青涩的不成熟和不确定。他竭力克制住自己真正的想要奔涌而出的alpha气味。

arthur整个人陷在被子里，他屋里的装潢几乎都是白色的，他被汗水打湿的黑色卷发和潮红的带着热度的皮肤看上去颇为显眼。

arthur没回答他，他听到eames的声音的时候在被子里颤抖了一下，似乎在遮掩那些因为回忆席卷而来的久违的情欲。

“arthur，你的药呢？”

eve坐在arthur的床脚，她的小脸也通红的紧皱着眉头，她只是单纯地认为arthur在发烧。

“我不能吃药，带eve去客厅。”

arthur顿了很久，咽下难以抑制的呻吟，他的声音嘶哑就像是每一个发高烧的人那样。他的头还因为过量的抑制剂而疼痛，如果他想早点去见上帝，那么他可以再吃点药。

“什么？为什么？”

eames朝着eve招招手，eve恋恋不舍地从床单上滑了下来跑到他身边，小手揪住了eames那件和她相同的蓝睡衣。

“走开！eames！”

eve在他身边颤抖了一下，她从来没见过她爸爸这样，eames安抚地把手放在eve黑色的柔软长发上，带上了门。

“没事的，eve，daddy只是生病了。”

他把eve抱在怀里，eve紧紧地攀住了他，她紧张地看着eames的脸，薄薄的嘴唇抿成了一条线。

“告诉我，honey，daddy一般把他的药放在哪？”

他轻轻地拍着eve的后背，让小姑娘冷静下来。

“我不知道，eames，daddy从来不生病。”

她看上去快要哭了，eames抱着她下楼梯，去厨房里摸了摸那只刚刚滚烫的马克杯，温度正好了，他把eve放在沙发上，把杯子塞进他女儿手里。

“这没事的，eve，人们都会生病。”

他们两个相似的绿眼睛互相盯着，eames有点不敢相信，arthur在这五年里一直都靠着抑制剂压抑他的发情期。

小姑娘喝了一口热热的牛奶巧克力，她看上去安定了下来，eames给她打开了电视机，那里面正好适时地播放着eve最喜欢的小马宝莉。

“也许在daddy的书房，他不让我进那里。 ”

eve一点都没被电视机发出来的声音夺取注意力，她看着eames猜测。

“你在这看电视好吗，乖女孩，我去找找药，daddy会好的。”

eve的马克杯里带着香料的热巧克力牛奶味道，和厨房里的过甜可可味道，还有arthur淡淡的苦涩信息素混合在一起，eames能敏锐地感知出它们细微的差别。

eve乖巧地点点头，注意力渐渐被电视机吸引走，尽管她的眉头依然紧皱着。

 

arthur的书房不出意料地锁着门，那扇和别的房间颜色都不一样的棕色木门看上去就像是个充满了秘密的匣子，eames看了看那个门锁，这显然不能难倒他。

他顺利地撬开了门锁，心里思索eve会不会遗传到他这种天赋。

arthur的书房和别的房间简直是两个世界，他的书房有扇很大的落地窗，但是却被厚重的法兰绒窗帘遮盖住了，只留下极小的一个缝隙让外面的光线能透露进来一点，他勉强看清了桌子上那个老式的绿色台灯，他摸索着一路上踢到了不少东西，大概是一摞书还有摊在地上的一些文件夹，好在房间里铺着地毯，他没发出多少会令人起疑声音。

他拉开灯，那是一盏颜色昏黄的台灯，房间里大部分家具都是那种老古老的色调昏沉的木质书架和椅子，eames皱着眉头看着宽大的书桌上被各种摊开的文件，剩了一小点黄色酒液的威士忌酒杯，看上去是专属于arthur的白色咖啡杯，台灯座上还有一个装满了烟蒂的烟灰缸。

这看上去一点都不像那个坐在湖边微笑着看女儿溜冰的好爸爸的书房。

arthur似乎把所有关于他自己的家族式东西都塞在这个房间里了，eames能想象他会整夜地坐在那张有点破旧的办公椅上，手里夹着香烟眉头紧皱着看着繁杂的文件和数字，然后混着喝咖啡和酒精的样子。

他在他的脑海里看上去就是个强大的alpha。

eames开始翻文件下面，但是不弄乱它们，然后是右手边的抽屉，他找到很多装过抑制剂的空盒，数量颇为惊人，最后他在第三个抽屉里面终于挖出了一盒没开封的完整的抑制剂。

书桌中间那个常用的长抽屉上有个小小的锁孔，eames几乎是无法避免地被它吸引了，他本该拿着药然后逼着arthur吃了，或者让eve去做，arthur恐怕不会拒绝。

他拿出eve的小发卡，准备撬锁，然而让他意外的是arthur根本没有费心去锁那个抽屉。抽屉里的纸张摆放倒是让人意外地十分整齐。

eames翻了翻右手边的一摞，是eve的出生证明和各种奖状，五颜六色的父亲节贺卡，还有一个不太大的粉色黏土做的歪歪扭扭的小马宝莉，上面是eve歪歪扭扭的偏大字迹，写着for dady，少了一个d，糟糕的拼写，eames忍不住笑出了声。

左边那一摞显得就没那么鲜艳了，最上面那个破旧的黑皮本子eames记得，那是arthur以前画建筑物的速写本，arthur最坚决地不让eames看的东西。

他迟疑了一下，准备着让回忆随着速写画面回归到他脑海里。他翻开速写本，手指掠过边角发黄的页面，最开始是铅笔画的纽约城，arthur的技法看上去还不太熟练，有些地方有用橡皮擦改过的痕迹。再翻过几页，线条变得凌厉果断，他的下笔没有犹豫，洛克菲勒中心熟悉的景色一点点展现在eames眼前和他的脑海里。

之后的页面大多是他们学校里的建筑，arthur已经开始用钢笔绘画。最后的几页上面甚至开始出现人物，就在空旷的操场上，中央公园里的树下，咖啡厅的街角，孤孤单单的一个。

eames仔细辨认了一下那个穿着宽大牛仔裤和运动衣的小人，尽管arthur没画他的脸，eames也知道那是他自己。

arthur，arthur，以前那个口是心非的小家伙。

那些年少轻狂的记忆随之而来，不是建筑也不是景色，而是他和arthur之间发生的一点一滴。

他终于翻到最后一页，最后一页被撕掉了，他记起来arthur写给他的告别纸条，大概就是从这个本子上撕下来的。

他又翻了翻剩下的那摞纸，都是一些更大的建筑物图，被折叠着安静地待在抽屉的角落。

他无法不去想象，在不眠的夜晚里，arthur是如何轻轻抚摸这些对于他来说曾经重要和现在最重要的东西，左边就像是对他青春的祭奠，而右边是他必须要为之奋斗的目标。

他静静地在抽屉前面站了一会，准备把速写本塞回抽屉，一张破破旧旧的纸片从他没翻过的页面里滑落出来，打了几个转，无声地落在桌面上，正面朝上。

eames的瞳孔放大了，他难以置信地瞪着实际上是一张宝丽来相片的破纸片，那是一张他和arthur的合照。

他一开始想不起来怎么会有这张合照，而arthur甚至站在他旁边贴着他，还笑得那么开心。

复苏的记忆再一次回到他脑海里，那是一次美术课的外出活动，就在中央公园里，他当时正在arthur耳边滔滔不绝地讽刺着他匮乏的想象力，而ariadne，是的就是那个当着全班人亲过arthur的女孩，eames要谢谢她。因此那会他们已经是好朋友了，总之她手里举着一台破旧的二手宝丽来要给她的朋友拍照，说这是她的美术课作业。

eames于是扯住arthur想要逃跑的脖领子，他们两个留下了唯一一张合影。

他笑得有点过分开心，露着歪歪扭扭的牙齿，而他以为arthur会不高兴地丧着脸，可是他也在他身边笑得温暖。

尽管arthur从来没说过喜欢他，可是这些细小的细节汇聚在一起，即使是最蠢的人也能看得出来他们曾经心属于对方。

那么现在呢？eames后来也没有再对任何一个人有过同样的感觉，arthur也没有再属于别的人，他现在是属于eavan的好爸爸。

eve，eavan，他们俩的小女儿，身上流淌着他们的血液，有着他们俩相似的容颜。

eames曾经是那个最蠢的人，他从不质问arthur对他的感情，他放任一切自然地发生，而不是尴尬地确定关系，所以几乎一切进展都是arthur在推着他们走。

而他现在不是那个年轻人。他盯着相片上的咖啡印，滚烫烟灰落下来的烧灼痕迹，几个斑驳的指纹。arthur曾经多少次把这张照片拿出来把握在手指间，也许是皱着眉头，也许是和相片上年轻的他们一起笑着看着它。

五年的时光，在别离和痛苦中，足以让他们把喜欢变成爱。

重要的不是arthur想让他做什么，而是eames自己想做什么。谈论他要给eve一个家庭只是一个肤浅的借口。arthur给了他选择，他就在那静静地站着，再也不会离开。

arthur依然是那个arthur。他现在明白过来。

为什么我昨天没有告诉他？

eames迅速地把相片和速写本摞在一起塞回抽屉，不顾那打乱了纸片们的顺序，他急匆匆地走出书房，有些事情eve帮不了他，只能eames来做。


	3. Chapter 3

“arthur？”

eames粗粝的声音在他耳边响起来，很近。

arthur趁着eames安抚eve和eames沉浸在回忆的那点时间拖拽着自己的身体去浴室冲了个冷水澡，这种天然的镇压让他好受了一点，他把自己裹在白色浴衣里盖着被子昏昏沉沉地睡了一会。

他不想张开眼睛，eames一点也没散发出他的alpha气味，他是arthur见过的所有alpha里面能把自己的气息掩盖的最好的，大概要归功于他具有欺骗性的特点。eames现在就像是个对omega无害的beta。

“吃你的药，这会让你舒服点。”

eames好像想把他从被子里挖出来，但是又不知道该如何下手，他的手在布料上滑过发出一阵有点响利的摩擦声。

“我不能。”

arthur闭着眼睛紧了紧眉头，他体内的热度正在一点点复苏，看上去他只能缓慢地挨过这次太久没发作的发情期了，幸好eames在这，他能陪着eve。

“为什么？”

eames的声音很低沉，带着魔力一样舒缓着arthur的头痛。

“我吃了太多。”

eames从arthur磕磕绊绊的呓语中拼凑了个大概。

“因为你的家庭会议上有太多alpha。”他猜测。

arthur缓慢地点了点头，eames翻过药盒上那些密密麻麻的副作用和不良反应认真地看了一会，然后皱着眉头把纸盒子放在床头柜上。

“你知道有别的办法。”

arthur倏地睁开了眼睛，他有点惊讶又有点愤怒，马上就要冲着eames吼了。

而eames只是无辜地盯着他看，看上去丝毫没有被他乱窜的信息素扰乱思绪。

“不，eames，想都别想。”

arthur清醒地彻底，他支起身体，视线对上eames的绿眼睛。

“我又不会咬你。”

eames轻松地笑起来，他的嘴唇咧开来，露出歪歪扭扭的牙齿，那笑容熟悉的可怕。

arthur皱着眉头静静地瞪着他，他的信息素竟然也变得锐利起来，酒精的味道开始混进苦涩的巧克力里面。eames猜想那是因为他曾经做过的事，把这种味道留在arthur的身体里。

“arthur，听我说，”

eames深深地吸了一口气，他看上去信心十足，然而内心里那些之前因为激动而准备好的话语忽然全乱了套，等到他说出口的时候，就只剩下了零零散散的几个词。

“我爱你。”

熟悉的直接告白来的太过措手不及，不一样的是，eames的确定。他们这一次面对着对方，同时瞪大了眼睛。

“我的意思是，我不会做你不想让我做的事，好吗？”

eames显然意识到了自己的唐突，他努力地找补着语句，来掩盖他们之间很可能会僵持下去的沉默。

“你说，重要的是我想怎么做对吗，我想做这个，昨天晚上我就应该做的事。”

他非常缓慢地贴近arthur，让他们之间的距离化整为零，他给了arthur足够的时间去转过头逃开他，他甚至也无法确定，arthur会不会逃开，也没敢想，他逃开之后的话题。

好在，arthur动也没动，他温顺地接受了eames贴过来的轻吻，只有嘴唇相贴近，能感受到彼此都有点紧张激烈的呼吸，eames看着他的眼睛眨了两下，然后慢慢地闭上了。

这个吻很短，但是在两人的脑海里却很长，长过了五年，跨越了时间，让他们都想起了他们的第一个吻，它们如此相似，就像是在互相小心的试探，第一次是模糊的喜欢，而第二次是明确的爱意。

“如果你不好起来，eve会伤心的，过几天就是圣诞夜，我想她会想要两个爸爸都陪着她，恩？”

eames小心而快速地舔了一下嘴唇，他用那种会对着eve的语气对着arthur说话，温柔，低沉，轻巧，让你难以拒绝。

“你是个无耻的alpha，mr·eames。”

eames正在缓慢地释放出他真正的alpha信息素，让人沉醉的朗姆味，交织在arthur的巧克力味里显得过于甜腻地勾引着arthur。arthur说的是他忽然把eve拉近他们的对话里，说的也是他散发出的气息。arthur倒在枕头上，斜着眼角打量eames。

“我以为这本来就是有关于eve的谈话？”

eames一点也不掩饰地盯着arthur伸长的脖颈和吞咽的喉结，他又笑了，笑容也甜的要命。

“我当然爱eve，她像是我心上的一颗珍珠。至于你，mr·callahan，你也爱我，不是吗？”

他自信地仰起头，笑容几乎要划到耳朵根了。

“收回前言，你是个自大又无耻的alpha。”

 

arthur凶狠地拉过eames那件蓝色的毛绒绒的睡衣，拉锁被扯开露出一点eames胸口的纹身，arthur几乎是泄愤一样地咬上了那副红润的嘴巴，而eames则很快地把那点愤怒转化成了甜腻的渴求。

他们两个人实际上都没穿多少衣服，除了eames那件蠢连体衣有点难脱以外，一切都顺利地让eames觉得他是在做梦。

“eve？”

arthur在他嘴边发出模糊的疑问，eames根本不想离开，他转而去吻他耳后红肿的腺体，arthur凶狠地挣扎了一下，eames压住他想要踢上来的腿。看来arthur依然不想让他碰那。

“她在隔壁邻居家和max玩。所以你可以放开喉咙大声叫了。”

arthur不顺从，可能他非常不满eve出现在这句话里面。他把手指扣进他的背肌，长长地挠过eames的脊背。

eames从喉咙底部发出被惹怒的低吼，他的绿眼睛依然温柔地注视着arthur，他抓住他闹事的双手压在枕头上。“我想我们还没做到这步呢。darling。”

“max？”

arthur看上去那样理智，就好像eames的alpha气息一点都没影响到他，但他炙热潮红的皮肤，沾湿小腹的液体，还有他兴奋放大的瞳孔都证明着他开始醉了。

“你知道，就是，那只黑色的，友好大狗。”

他每说几个词就坏心地顶弄arthur一下。arthur乱了气息，他快速地低声抽气，眉头紧皱，牙齿咬着下嘴唇，但是他看上去更想咬上eames的颈动脉。eames还记得五年多前他每一次把arthur压在床上的样子，而这一次看上去没那么容易。他想他们会不会最终以打一架作为这次发情期的终结。

“我不知道我们邻居家有只狗。”

arthur挣出一只手向下握住了他们贴在一起的勃起，那速度和直接让eames吃惊，他居然因此红了一点脸。

“哦，天呐，arthur。”

eames在他手里挺动摩擦，他不再禁锢着arthur，而是让他做他想要做的事，起码就现在来讲，他们在想的是同一件事。“你真应该了解一下你的邻居们。”

arthur握紧了拳头让他不能再动，命根子在别人手里被掐紧的感觉可不太好。

“你的废话怎么还是这么多。”

arthur疑惑地挑起一边眉毛，他的耳朵整个泛着红和脸颊上那些连成一片，eames舔他另一边的耳垂才听到熟悉的难耐低吟。

“少说话，多做事。”这可能是arthur的人生哲学。

eames裹住arthur的手指，让他放松，让他们的手指在湿滑紧贴的皮肤上上下撸动。eames的手灵巧地从根部移上顶端，指尖滑过arthur顶端的缝隙，arthur没发出一点声音，他只是艰难地屏住几秒呼吸就释放在eames手里。

“遵命长官。”

他的手上沾满粘稠的液体滑向arthur同样湿滑的臀缝，他粗壮的手指在那里滑动一会顺利地挤进一根手指。arthur轻轻低哼了一声，他刚高潮后的身体放松柔软，eames很快增加到第二根，挤进第三根手指的时候arthur已经缓慢地摆动起了腰部，eames没有像第一次那样按住他。arthur软下去一点的老二又抬起了头，时不时随着他的动作蹭到eames的。

“告诉我你有安全套。darling，我可等不了太久。”

eames跟随记忆勾起手指擦过arthur身体里叫喧着刺痒的那块地方，他终于发出一小声呻吟。arthur包裹着他手指的甬道收缩，是让人难以抗拒的热度，随着他手指进出发出的液体交换声让eames迫不及待进入他的身体。

arthur睁开眼睛，eames终于能看见那片让他梦回牵绕的巧克力色，生理性泪水让它们湿润泛光，就连他的睫毛上都沾着几滴细小的泪珠。eames吻上他的眼睛，虔诚，重复了他第一次就做过的事情。这一次带上更多的爱意。

“操！”

就在他投入地做着这件事的时候，arthur一直老实的双腿夹住了eames的腰，他使了点力气把eames扭倒在他身边，eames发出咒骂声，而arthur已经撑在他上方盯着他。他的气息就这样倾泻下来，全部涌入eames的鼻腔，窜进他的血液流向蹦跳的心脏，洗刷他脑子里艰难保持着的理智。

“为什么一个单身爸爸的家里会有那种东西？”

arthur翘起嘴角，弯着眼眉，eames替他把一缕掉下来的卷发整理到他耳后，他的手指留恋般地滑过他耳朵后面味道最浓的地方。他的脖颈纤长，凸显的锁骨，能摸到的快速脉搏，都和他记忆中相吻合。

“这是个非常不幸的消息。”

eames握住arthur滴着前液的老二，另一只手握住他的腰，想要把arthur拉下来再一次让他们的勃起碰在一起。

“它不是。”

arthur没有顺着他的力量轻易地倒在eames身上，他变成黑色的眼眸意味深长。他在eames惊讶的目光里沉下臀部，让eames快炸掉的老二在他臀缝里滑动，eames转而握住了他的髋骨，他的脑子告诉他要拒绝，但是身体永远知道什么是他真正想要的。

“不，arthur，我们不应该——老天。”

arthur湿软的穴口已经裹住eames的阴茎头部。eames用上了自己今生最大的忍耐力，他都为自己自豪。他没把arthur猛地按下去，但他扣紧了arthur的皮肤，将要在那里留下一个印记的力道。

“幸运的是——”

arthur支起身子，低着头看eames，尽管他的眼睛快要闭上了，他让自己缓慢地坐下去，一点点吞进eames火热的勃起，敏感的皮肤和粘膜的直接接触让两个人都发狂，eames抓着他的力量堪称疼痛，但是他却感受不到。

“我不是个女性——omega。”

他吐出一个化解成粗喘的呻吟，眼睛终于闭上。

eames太过集中于他绷紧的理智和欲望，一句话也说不出来。

“所以，”arthur继续，如果不是eames还有一只手撑着他，他可一点都不确定他能做到最后。然后他的臀部终于碰上eames的大腿，他坐在那，坐在eames身上，坐在他渴望已久的欲望上。和这个相比，之前释放过的那次就像烧红的铁板上的一滴水珠，它迅速地被蒸发掉，被真正的进入掩盖掉。

“arthur——”eames好像在示意他闭嘴，他喊他的名字从来没这么粗粝和狂暴过。

“我没那么容易怀孕。这是个有趣的概率问题。”

arthur睁开眼睛看eames，他俯视他的样子兴奋又得意。他舔舔下唇，他的嘴唇不能再更加的红润光亮。他打量eames皱成一团忍耐着的脸，和他回忆里的那个年轻alpha可没那么相像，但是这就是eames。

尽管他身上纹了好多乱七八糟的纹身，也许下一次arthur才有机会把手指扫过每一个细节。尽管他纹身下的身躯宽阔，肌肉块清晰地随着呼吸起伏。他依然知道他是eames，是他喜欢过，爱着的eames。

arthur深呼吸，熟悉的信息素不可能让他清醒，他试着浅浅地抬起臀部又坐下，呼吸瞬间被打乱。他的肠壁紧紧缠住这个他需要的东西，不愿意放松。但是arthur迫不及待地动了起来，他抬起的程度逐渐变高，坐下去时用力地和eames的大腿碰撞出清脆的声响。无意擦过那束神经时让他全身发颤，从喉咙里发出不自知的细小哼声。他去追寻，扭动腰肢试着再一次碰到他发情期的终结关键，可是上一次的触碰像是运气。

eames的眼睛早睁开了，他的绿眼睛是浓重化不开的暗色，他盯着arthur的眼睛，而arthur却根本没在看他，他太集中于碰撞，眼神涣散，呼吸竭力，情欲是唯一支撑他的东西。eames欣赏他起落的样子，他胸口褪不去的潮红，发热的身体蒙上一层晶亮的汗水，他的身体深处随着起落咬紧和放松的勾人痉挛。

他的双手都放在arthur身上，抚摸过他的胸膛平坦的小腹，他记得他的肋骨之间的凹陷，他记得他后腰皮肤的敏感，所以他的手指跟着记忆重复扫过这些地方，他愉快地感受到arthur因此而发抖地更厉害，他握住arthur湿的一塌糊涂的老二几乎没用什么技巧就让他又射在他手里。arthur甚至没来得及出口威胁他，这可以从他之后生气的可爱眉毛上看出来的。他在高潮时身体绞紧，这搞得eames差一点就射了出来。

“如果你想知道细节，男性omega怀孕的几率是——”

arthur喘着粗气，眼眸清亮了一点，他紧抓着eames的小臂，他看上去想扭断eames的脖子。

“好的，停在那，darling。你说数字的时候性感极了，但是我们现在完全不需要这个好吗？”

eames坐起来，arthur的勃起蹭在他腹肌上的湿痕和之前干涸的融为一体。eames轻柔地环住arthur的身体，把他拉进那个熟悉的怀抱，他粗糙的手指从脖颈开始，确认他骨头的优美凹陷向下滑过arthur的脊背，直到在他身体两侧张开，嵌合在最合适的位置。他们沉默地听着对方急促的呼吸，看着对方的眼睛变成同一种黑色。直到arthur再次忍不住挺动了一下身体，夹在他们身体之间的勃起又蹭上eames的小腹，他在皱眉头而eames在笑。

arthur张口想要骂点什么，eames抓紧他的身体迅速把他抬起来再凶狠地轧进去，让他不能再说出话而是咬紧了嘴唇发出高昂的模糊哼声。

少说废话，eames终于认真开始操动。他不需要用太多力量，因为arthur自己动了起来。eames的手掌只是一个示意，它指引arthur一次次抬高身体，在下落时eames的老二配合地挤上去，每一次都比上一次要更加暴戾。

硬热的头部每次都被环住他茎身的一小圈肌肉卡死，留恋着他，让他再一次难以抗拒地顶入那个湿软炙热的后穴，拓开皱褶的肠道向着最深处进发，直到他触及到生殖腔口顶在那，arthur才像是被烫到那样在他怀里痉挛了一下。

这种感觉陌生又熟悉。但是eames不像第一次那样立刻移开，他温和地停了下来，等待着arthur的允许，等待他的指引选择让eames继续还是做些别的。不同的刺痒感漫上来，干柴烈火的渴望梗在他胸腔深处，处在发情期的欲望本应该让他们都失去少有的耐性，他们都不是有耐心的人。arthur的耐心碰上eames就消失的无影无踪，eames的耐心界限似乎永远都不清不楚。

arthur转动臀部，主动让eames勃起的头部研磨过疼痛多过于快感的部位，肠道因此收紧，arthur的手指深陷进eames结实的肌肉留下一个抓痕。

“哦，darling。”

eames惊叹于arthur的邀请，他低吟着发出长长的叹息。这是一个对于arthur来说超过理智追逐本能的事情，是他完全抗拒的东西。但是arthur从来不多说，他会做出来，因为他总是那么口是心非。现在他把自己完全奉献给eames。

eames抱起他的身体，omega的头早就无力地靠在他颈窝里，汗水打湿他的头发黏在eames身上。他退出来一点，arthur哼吟出声他的手指又收紧了，仅存的力量让他绷紧大腿抵抗alpha的动作。

eames轻轻顶进去，进入并不深，但是每次正好擦过arthur之前追寻的那片敏感的神经束。arthur抖得更厉害了，食髓知味地跟上他的节奏，他在eames耳边发出咕哝的小声音，尾调弯弯曲曲地高昂着，是个可爱的悦耳呻吟。紧绷和戒备立刻从他的身体中被抽走，他松垮地揽着eames的脖颈，在他颈窝里小口换气，没有刻意掩盖的哼声传进eames耳朵里全是他的邀请。eames的速度因此加快，温和消失殆尽，他每次都确保让自己的顶端戳在那块软肉上，动作凶残又狂暴却是让arthur眼角上泛起的红。

快感迅速在他们的身体中被积累，本能的欲望驱使他们将对方抱的更紧。arthur的舌尖舔过eames绷紧的脖颈肌肉，让他从喉咙里发出一声温柔的咆哮。他把arthur抬高，迅速把自己从他身体里抽出来，又把粗壮的手指顶进去戳在那个点上。arthur的声音从懊恼的惊叫立刻转变为高亢的叫喊，不过在他叫着射出来之前他咬住了eames的脖子好掩盖那些会让自己羞耻的声音。

eames在他的啃咬下也射了，幸好他射在外面，洒在arthur后腰上湿热粘腻的一片，在昏暗冷下来一点的房间里迅速丧失热度干涸掉，变成一块皱巴巴的印记贴在arthur身上。arthur难受地想要擦掉它，并不是因为他的洁癖忽然清醒，而是eames没按照他们想要的方式去做。相反他咬回eames的脖子，这次可是货真价实的一口。

“aw！你这个小豹子！”

eames吃痛地缩起脖子，感觉自己的脖子一定被他咬破了，因为他清楚地听见arthur发出了一个品尝红酒的咂嘴声。然后他的后穴又收紧了裹着eames的手指开始有节奏的收缩。

arthur缓慢地摇晃着，释放过三次的他的欲望需要缓慢地恢复。然而eames才高潮了一次，这种感觉让arthur不爽。他反手去握住eames半软的老二，手指环住它随着他晃动的节奏温柔地上下撸动。

“eames…”

他听见arthur低沉地吐出他的名字，他念他的名字就像吃过巧克力糖豆那样甜蜜，他从心底里怀疑arthur本人可能都是大块巧克力砖雕琢出来的，他的眼睛是会闪光的浅棕色，黑发在阳光下有毛绒的金棕色边缘，他的信息素都像高中旁边咖啡厅里的那杯热可可。

arthur一只手抚上他的脸颊，eames艰难地把注意力放在arthur脸上而不是他活动着的手上。arthur看上去意外地清醒，他的眼角有被生理性泪水打湿的痕迹，他认真地看着他的样子让那个泪痕看上去是他刚刚哭过的样子。

“我很抱歉。”

他在闭上眼睛吻上eames的嘴唇之前轻轻地说。

eames想说话，但那全被arthur的吻堵住了。他反而抱紧了arthur贴着他的腰身，用上他此生用过的最大的力气，不管那会在arthur身上留下怎样的痕迹甚至他会感到疼痛。eames不在意，他这样做全是为了抓住arthur，不让他离开。他当然明白arthur在为了什么道歉，为了他的不辞而别。而最好的是eames能够理解他。

他不知道arthur把这个道歉深埋了多久。eames还年轻的时候曾觉得他的确欠他一个道歉，但现在他觉得更多的是arthur欠他一句告白。

eames把手指从arthur后穴里抽出来，arthur哆嗦一下不满地咬了他嘴唇，eames也反咬回去，也在arthur的手指加快速度时难耐地晃动了一下身体。

“这不是我想听的话，darling。”

eames在arthur唇边大口喘息着，两只大手在arthur的身体上滑动撩拨，用力揉捏他挺翘的臀肉，好像在分散他的注意力似的把手指扫过他柔软潮湿的穴口。arthur手上的动作更霸道了，他手指卡在龟头的沟壑里转动，eames的头皮直发麻。

arthur好像根本没听到他在说什么一样，只是专心在让eames高潮这件事上，他把头偏到eames的耳朵旁边舌头滑过eames的耳廓，吸咬他的耳垂，轻吻他耳后肌肉间的凹陷。eames竟感到一阵恐慌，他在想这是不是就是当他把嘴巴放在arthur的腺体上时arthur的感受。然后果然如他所料般，arthur再一次咬了他。

“arthur！”

eames握住arthur的脖颈把他从他脖子上扯开，他咆哮着，而arthur看着他笑，露着完美自信的酒窝这让eames一下子失去了怒气，还有他手上的动作，eames快到了。

“是的，eames。来吧。”

arthur低笑着握紧了eames，让那炙热粘稠的液体沾满他的手掌。

“该死的，arthur。为什么你这么清醒，这根本不对。”

至少在开头的时候这一切都还是对的。eames头靠在arthur的胸膛艰难地试图清醒自己的大脑，arthur的手轻柔地梳理过他乱糟糟的头发，他闻着空气里他们两个交缠已久的信息素味道，自己都觉得欲望又迅速地回到身体里。

arthur咯咯地笑了起来，他被逗乐了，这还是eames在他家里呆了这么久头一次听到arthur笑的这么开心，就像是高中时eames各种痴心妄想的愿望把arthur逗乐了一样。他再一次想起他们分开之后的日子，而那些失落和痛苦正在变得平凡和普通，就因为他重新拥有了arthur，这种快乐可以洗刷掉之前的一切。

“Forgive me for wanting a little specificity，eames。恩？spe-cifi-city?”arthur嘲笑他的拼写，eames纠结地抬起头看他，arthur难道不明白吗？

“别走，留下来。”

一个非常熟悉的来自arthur的请求，或是命令。“你想听的是这个吗？“

这回轮到eames笑了，他不奢望arthur说出那句我爱你，他知道他有的是手段逼他说出这句话。而现在最充裕的就是时间，他将会在这里待上很久很久，而总有一天他能听到arthur说的真心实意。总有那么一天。eames充满着希望。

“不太准确，但是我可以将就。”

他抓过arthur的手放在他脖子上，他们笑着重新接吻，eames的舌头强硬地舔过arthur的上颚满意地感受到他身体传来熟悉的颤栗，双手揽紧了他的脖子。他猛地抓住arthur的腰把他压倒在床上。arthur放任他压着他，放任他舔过他耳朵后面的腺体而只是安静地躺着。

eames再一次滑入他的身体，arthur闭上眼睛感受他再一次被填满的感觉。同样火热，被满足，他被eames牢牢地钉在床上。不同的刺痛感刷新他的感知，但eames近在咫尺的酒味灌醉了他，他只是把这具禁锢着笼罩着他的身体抱得更紧了一点。

那种刺痛很快被eames的老二顶开，他不同于每一次带来快感的进入，这一次是为了带来侵占和满足他自己的欲望，他几乎把阴茎整根从arthur的身体里抽出再凶猛地挤进去，顶着arthur身体里会刺痛的位置，而arthur信任他，尽管他觉得自己快被玩坏了但是他依然顺从让eames继续。

他渐渐能感到那种痛苦变成愉悦，一种特别的快乐让他止不住大声呻吟，他耳边只有轰隆而上的血液的声音，还有眼角的白光，清醒的意识已经离他远去，eames也是但他还知道他不能射在arthur身体里，但是事与愿违，arthur缠住他让他没有办法离开。

这似乎才真的是一对完美的alpha和omega的结合，除了eames没标记arthur，因为arthur仍然不愿意让他这么做。


	4. Chapter 4

“我们能谈谈吗？”eames平躺在床上喘粗气，arthur蜷缩在他身旁。

“我觉得我们已经谈得够多了。”arthur昏昏欲睡，他的声音嘶哑低沉。这正是eames需要的好时机，他想再试探一次临近睡眠的arthur的诚实温顺。起码他再没力气把eames赶出去，或是自己逃开。

“darling，我觉得这很重要。”eames低声温柔地恳求。

“那就别说那么多废话。“arthur急躁地接上。

显然，arthur依然是那个一和eames说话就没那么多耐心的arthur。这不知怎么地让eames觉得安心。

“五年里，发生了什么有趣的事吗？”eames选了个差劲的开场白。他都有很久没发表过如此愚蠢的言论了。也许是因为面对着arthur，他那些花里胡哨的辞藻就不知道藏到哪去了。

arthur发出无奈的长叹。在以前那以为着你他妈在逗我吗，而现在它意味着arthur真的想了一遍这五年间发生的事情。

“除了eve就没什么有趣的事了。”他总结。eames咯咯笑了一下，eve是个开心果，他能想到arthur每一次加班回来，她就会用自己温暖的小手搂住她疲倦的爸爸的脖子，这给了arthur力量。

“那很——困难。”arthur低沉地又说了一句话。eames就不再笑了。

那很困难。arthur的不告而别之后，eames像是什么都没发生一样继续在高中里嬉笑打闹，他成功地度过每一次考试，亲眼见证yusuf炸掉了自己的锁柜，而他想大笑然后转过头和arthur说话时却发现他不在那。

然后事情和所有分手电影里描写的一样开始了，eames给自己买果汁，试过一次沙拉然后把它全部倒进垃圾桶，他曾很多次恍惚地看着绿头发的贝斯手那把花哨的电贝斯。他画了很多没什么意义的画，摆在一起的时候却发现它们都是棕色调。

这不应该是他。eames，一个强大的alpha，爵士头衔的继承人，会有无数个omega找上他，他可以花不必要的重金买下那把电贝斯（也许甚至是flea本人那把），然后和他的画一起烧掉。

相反的是，在他以为他很快会度过这段初恋不了了之的阴影之后，他只是僵硬地活着。

为什么那里会有那么多让人上瘾能让人忘却一切的东西，他就是不愿意承认，arthur留在了他心里。他就从没听说omega能标记alpha的，但是arthur不是普通的omega，他在他脑子里标记了eames。

你是否曾经想过这世界上存在一个属于你的完美对象？一个特别的omega？身为alpha的eames当初拒绝承认。

但在一切都清净下来之后，他最终接受这份感情，坦然地。他开始缓慢地重新捡起画笔，像个普通人那样找到一份工作。eames总是渴望家庭，他甚至觉得他可能会在某个特别的时刻遇上特别的其他人，或者就像别的家族的继承人那样接受一份政治婚姻。

他不想要，因为arthur依然在那。

“是的。很困难。”eames低低地重复。而arthur把他的手放在eames胃部。

“事实上，我以为你会恨我。”arthur轻轻说。“而不是像个傻子一样突然出现在我面前，甚至坦然接受保姆这个职位。”

eames专注地想了一下，他是否恨过arthur。

“没有，arthur，我怎么可能恨你。我只恨你的离开，恨那个让你离开的东西。当然我曾经很生气，每个被留下的人都会发怒。但那段时间过去了，因为发怒又有什么用，它什么都带不回来。人们放下过去，然后继续活着。”

他的言辞是从未有过的恳切，他的双眼注视着房间的昏暗角落，触及内心的话语缓缓从口中流出。

“但我想我从没真的放下过。我不能，我害怕，我会再一次失去像你一样的存在，所以我，只是——不再去爱了。”

这就是eames觉得自己再也不会是那个年轻人的原因。他早就失去了敢爱和付出的勇气，那种鲁莽但是耀眼，勇敢拼劲全力，就为了赢取他想要的爱情的勇气。他像一只受伤的小动物，之后的每一年都在窝里舔着旧伤疤。爱，是多么危险啊，eames以为他再也不会爱了。

“而我根本没有时间去想这些事。”

arthur自嘲地笑了一下，那里面究竟有多少他说不出来的挫折和苦难eames永远只能听到，去想象，但是他永远感受不到，因为他不在他的身旁。

“我还恨我自己，”eames坦白。“我甚至没有试图去找过你——”

arthur才真心笑了起来。

“相信我，eames，如果你当时找到我了，事情会变得更难看。”

“噢，令人恐惧。”eames想象了一下电影里保护欲过大的父亲们。如果eve长大了之后，不知道他自己是不是也会对着他们小女儿的舞伴摆臭脸呢。

“发生过的就是发生过的。我们什么也改变不了。”arthur悠悠地说道。

“重要的是它过去了。”他的坚定让eames想要吻他。但eames只是把自己的手覆在arthur的手之上。

它过去了。arthur的改变，eames的改变。他们短暂地变成另外一个人，又在对方身边重新找回过去的自己，过去遗失的爱情。

他们现在躺在这，赤身裸体，纠缠的信息素浓郁地充斥在这间屋子里。他们的呼吸逐渐安稳，身体的温度几乎一样，可能就连他们的心跳声都是同步的。eames不再觉得失落不安，而arthur平静地睡着了。

没有不必要的破坏，搅乱头脑的酒精和尼古丁，成叠的工作和文件，甚至都没有eve悦耳的笑声。

他们就是他们自己，就像在五年前的高中寝室里那张单人床上一样平和地睡在对方身边。

 

这简直eames所经历过的最美好的一个英式圣诞晚宴，特质蔓越莓酱是来自他奶奶的秘方，烤火鸡肉鲜嫩多汁，鸡肚子里塞满了用黑胡椒和鼠尾草调味的蘑菇胡萝卜和小甘蓝，配菜是烤牛至叶小土豆和油醋汁紫甘蓝沙拉。

至于甜点就过分丰富了，有简单的面包布丁和南瓜果馅饼，他还教了eve怎么做英国传统的圣诞布丁——黑糖酱，足量的葡糖干，果仁和一小点调味的白兰地。

eve非常虔诚地按照eames的指示顺时针搅拌着面糊，arthur在她的强烈要求下也勉为其难地搅了两下，就从厨房溜了出去。

再加上eames又做了几天前eve没能吃到的巧克力蛋糕，小姑娘因为被遗忘在邻居家生了大半天的气，但是这个蛋糕很快又收买了她的心。arthur的脸在走出厨房之前紧皱成了一团。

但是在看到eve高兴的小脸和摆放的漂亮丰盛的晚宴桌时，他看上去就又是那么温和了，在喝过两杯eames特调的加了点小豆蔻的热蛋奶酒之后，eames能看到他脸上泛起带着光亮的粉色潮红，和不由自主挂在嘴角的小酒窝。

他们两个人的膝盖偶尔在桌下蹭在一起，arthur没有躲开，只是充满深意地看着eames微笑。

酒足饭饱之后，eames找出火鸡里的许愿骨递给eve，小姑娘兴奋地接过来。

“kitty，你知道这怎么做吗？”

eames问她，两个人掰断许愿骨，得到大骨块的那个人就可以许一个愿望，eve点点头，直接把骨头的另一半举到eames眼前。

“来吧。”

eames看了一眼arthur，后者耸耸肩膀表示无所谓的样子，他当然也不觉得arthur会相信这个。

最后当然是eve赢得了这个许愿的机会，eames知道怎么简单地让那段脆弱的骨头直接截断在他的手指间。

他和arthur都看着这个几乎要散发出神圣光辉的小女孩，小手里握着那段骨头，眉头紧蹙，就好像她越使劲她的愿望越能实现。

arthur被她逗乐了，而eames几乎眼角带泪，他觉得不好意思，顺手抓了几个盘子钻进厨房。

“eve，你许了什么愿？”

“daddy！愿望说出来就不管用了！”

eve理直气壮地说着，然后在arthur笑的低下头的时候再悄悄地塞了一嘴巧克力蛋糕。

“eve，擦擦你的嘴，把你的盘子送到厨房去，好吗？”

arthur把他干净整洁的餐布递给嘴上刚因为吞了一大口蛋糕而糊了满嘴巧克力的eve，他挑挑眉毛表示他知道一切。

eve在arthur的监视下擦干净嘴，然后端着她的盘子走进了厨房，eames正在那里收拾，他把盘子整齐地插进洗碗机的间隔里，刀叉和勺子分门别类地摆在上面那层。

“哦，好姑娘。”

eames拿过eve手上那个盘子，蹲下来把它插进洗碗机里。

小姑娘忽然紧紧地抱住了他，像是告知他一个秘密那样贴在他耳朵边说话。

“eames，你最棒了！”

然后她迅速地跑掉了，eames一个人蹲在那因为这突然的暖心一击愣了好久，直到客厅里传来熟悉的动画片声他才摇摇晃晃地站起来。

目击了全部过程靠在门框上的arthur这时候才徐徐走进厨房。

“你成功收买她了。”

他把剩下的餐具随便地放进洗碗机里，顺手关上门按了开始，他转过身靠在洗手池边上，慵懒地瞧着好像还沉浸在粉色泡泡里的eames。

“你打算告诉她吗？”

eames当然会知道他在说什么，他转过头来看着arthur，arthur里面穿了一件深棕色的衬衫扣子在家里也愣是扣到脖颈，eames知道那是为了遮盖几个有点醒目的吻痕，外面那件白圆领黑色的套头毛线衣在左胸口上别了一个红艳艳的圣诞老人帽，是eve的手笔。

“当然。”

他能看到他左边耳后的腺体还有点微微的红肿，arthur身上依然有股巧克力味道，但他觉得那是因为arthur多吃了几口他做的巧克力蛋糕。

不过这有什么重要的呢，arthur的眼眸都是巧克力色的，他可以是苦的难以入口的纯黑巧克力，后味是无比的酸涩，他也可以是甜到你心坎里面的牛奶巧克力，腻味在你喉咙里，他也是醉人的酒心巧克力，让你轻易地上瘾。

总之每一种都让eames欢喜地要命。

eames向着arthur靠近了一步，一只脚卡进arthur的两腿之间，摩擦着他一侧的膝盖，他们安静地对视，屋子里只有从客厅里传来的隐约的小马宝莉主题曲，可是没有尴尬，气氛也不叫做沉默。

“你想怎么做？”

arthur轻轻地问他，声音低沉，他的气息扫在他脸上。

“嗯…我也不知道？”

eames发出深深的喉音，他的确对此也困惑极了，他皱了皱眉头，但是这一点也没妨碍到他去亲吻arthur，一个包含了唇舌和唾液的深吻。

eames一点都不打算结束这个吻，他紧紧地贴住arthur靠在料理台上的身体，用大腿挤压着arthur的两腿之间，他用两只手几乎就能包裹住arthur的窄腰并且不客气地揉捏着两层衣物下面匀称的肌肉，这具身体虽然表面上无时无刻不在抗拒着他，但是每当碰触到来总是柔软地给予着诚实的反应。

arthur的双手情不自禁地揽上eames的脖颈，eames穿了一件不算太丑的圣诞节毛衣，比他那年派对准备的那件好多了。这件毛衣蓝底白点胸前是一排红底圣诞树，不过质量不算是太好，它正刺啦啦地扎着arthur拉高衣袖的小臂，他于是一只手揪住eames的毛衣后领，强迫性地终止了这个吻。

“你不应该是个无所不知的alpha吗，papa eames？”

“这让我受宠若惊。”

两个人都因为过久过深的吻有点气喘吁吁，eames的脖子被毛衣勒出一道红印子，可他还是努力地伸长脖子能更近地看着arthur的脸。

“不，darling，我可不是个无所不知的alpha。”

他装出被毛衣勒的难受的样子，加重了点呼吸，蹙着眉头表情无辜，让那双多情的绿眼睛更加亮晶晶，arthur于是放开了手。

eames贴到他耳朵旁边，轻轻地舔舐他耳后轻微红肿的腺体，收紧放在他腰上的双手，让他们可以真正地拥抱，胸膛贴着胸膛，也让受到一小点惊吓的arthur的颤抖平静下来。

“我只是你的alpha。”

从角落里传来的细小抽气声打断了他们这温情又有点少儿不宜的画面。

arthur和eames一起转过头，他们的小女儿，eve正瞪大了双眼小嘴巴张成了一个o型看着抱成一团的她的爸爸和她的保姆。

arthur推开eames，却站在那没动，他从eve身上收回视线看着eames挑了挑眉毛。

“过来，eve，eames叔叔有话想和你说。”

eve疑惑地走到他俩中间，看看他爸爸又看看所谓的eames叔叔。

“你俩搞在一起了吗？”

“啥？哦老天，eve，你从哪学的这话？”

eames看上去慌张极了，就跟他20岁的时候站在arthur床前的样子没什么区别。他用视线追寻着arthur的帮助，可是arthur抱着胳膊靠在料理台边上浅笑着，完全是一副看好戏的表情。

eames只好弯下腰把eve抱起来，让她坐在料理台上arthur旁边，这让他们能好好地对视，eames在脑海里搜刮着词语，arthur如此直接地把他推到这步了，他不可能再退开。

“well，honey，”eames给她整理了一下乱糟糟的头发，小姑娘敏感地感知到这将是一场正经的对话而安静了下来，圆眼睛看着eames。

“你记得你daddy说的那个，”eames看了一眼arthur，arthur那么沉默，眼神里是满满的平静，就好像他完全相信eames能搞定这事。

“关于你papa的故事吗？”

eve点点头，然后忽然顿悟了。

“啊哦。”她这么惊呼，有点泪意看着eames，arthur则被他女儿令人意外的反应逗乐了，eames不得不用脚侧碰了他一下。

“他死了吗？”

“啥？不！”

“这太难以令人置信了。”他看着arthur笑得花枝乱颤起来，arthur耸耸肩膀表达出这是你那一部分基因跟我没关系。

“不，pet，你papa当然没死。”

eve长呼一口气，完全放心下来。

“well，事实是，你papa现在就在这。”

eames往后站了一点，让eve能打量他的全身，这件事完完全全超出了eames的擅长领域，毕竟谁会经常想象这种认女儿的故事呢？电影里演的通常是女儿们给了后悔不已的爸爸们一耳光之类的情景。

eve愣住了，她先是想要跳下来跑到屋里转一圈，她转过头看了一眼arthur，却发现她爸爸正温柔地看着eames叔叔，她再转过头看eames，这个身兼保姆，厨师，玩伴为一身的男人正局促地看着她等待着她的反应。

“papa？”她盯着eames，小脸吃惊地红了起来。

“你是我的papa？”

eames点点头，他伸手捂住嘴巴感受那种难以言喻的感情流过他胸口，席卷他的上颚，和随之带来的几乎不能压抑掉的哭泣感。eames根本来不及去看arthur的反应，如果他看见了就会发现arthur也红了眼眶。

“我能抱抱你吗？”

他们都不会想到eve之后的要求那么简单，她灰绿色的眼睛睁得圆圆的闪亮着令人心碎的甜美亮光，薄薄的粉色嘴唇向下瞥也掩盖不了她天生就拥有的上翘嘴角，她的像精灵的小尖耳朵上面清晰可见的细小血管是最像他们的地方。

eve ，eavan，他们的小女儿，小甜心，小精灵。

感谢上帝带来她，感谢她的降生，感谢她将他们再次联系到一起。

“当然，哦，当然了，我最亲爱的。”

eames大步迈上前，把eve搂在怀里，他享受了一会和他女儿的美妙时光，然后睁开眼睛看arthur，arthur微笑露出他最好的有小酒窝的笑容。

“现在你可以给我讲讲你的特工任务吗？”

eve显然对他神秘的五年生活充满了无比的期待。

“呃。”eames发出一个无辜的音节，再一次求助地看向arthur。

“也许等你再长大点。”arthur摸摸eve带着小卷的柔软长发，揉乱了它们就像eames会对arthur所做的事。

“去准备睡觉吧，圣诞老人要等不及了。”

arthur把eve从过高的台子上抱下来，eve蹦蹦跳跳地就高兴地跑走了，这件事从来不会对一个五岁的女孩留下太多的影响，而且arthur为她造了一个不需要担心太多的世界。

“现在，你得好好想想怎么解释你的特工生活了。”

等到eve完全走出他们的视线，arthur小声地冲着eames不满地嘟囔。

“我们都知道我很擅长干这个，darling。”

eames咬他的嘴巴，把他重新拉回那个只有他俩的世界。

“不，这不是个好主意。”

arthur喘息，声音完全没有说服力。

eames的手从衬衫下摆伸进去在他光滑的腰背上煽风点火，他沙哑地低声笑着把手指顺着arthur的脊椎摸下去，伸进他没系皮带略宽松的裤腰按他的尾骨，arthur像是忽然被eames掌握了命门，挺起身子整个人贴在他的怀里颤抖个不停。

“让我把这个夜晚变得更完美。”

eames说着，伸手就要去解arthur的拉锁。

“daddy，”eve有望成为打断他们重要时刻的小恶魔，arthur猛地推开eames，低下他潮红的脸，eames差点一屁股坐在地上。

“yes，eve。”

“我能跟你们一起睡吗？”

“我们？”arthur吃惊地瞪eames吃吃笑出来的脸。而eve完全是一脸你们不应该睡在一起吗的懵懂神色。

“你可以做任何你想做的，今天是圣诞夜，不是吗？papa eames？”

arthur一字一句咬牙切齿地对着eames说。

所以这就是为什么eve睡在了他俩的中间，而arthur越过eve的头顶对着eames挤出一个得逞的微笑。

“晚安，my loves。”eames在eve头顶留下一个响亮的吻，熄灭了台灯，然后在黑暗中偷亲了arthur的嘴巴。

eve假装不知道这一切的发生，尽管eames压着她了。

圣诞老人果然是存在的，她这么想着，亲爱的圣诞老人，谢谢你实现我的愿望。

她这么想着，像个天使一样陷入睡梦中。

至于eve再一次因为被夹在eames和arthur中间而被挤醒，eve气愤地从他们中间爬起来，确定这一次是因为eames挪动了一点，她抓着玩偶熊回到自己房间时有那么一点点后悔自己许了这个愿。

不知道假如她看到了arthur自动在睡梦中滚进eames的怀抱中这件事会不会更后悔一点。


	5. Chapter 5

“冷静点，darling？”

arthur像只困兽一样在不太大的厨房里踱步，他的脸皱成一团，嘴巴里念念有词，eames不用猜都知道那是些骂天骂地骂他办公室里那些alpha的脏话，他用右手拇指和食指神经质地捏着他薄薄的下唇，eames有多久没看到这个了，arthur精神紧张到一定程度就会做的事。

“我做不到。”

随之而来的是另外一串用词多彩想象力丰富的脏话。eames侧耳听了一下客厅里eve的动静，小姑娘发出一阵爽朗的笑声，丝毫不知道一墙之隔外的厨房里像个为alpha准备的地狱。

“他们就是看不惯我。一个omega。”

arthur停下来了，站在厨房中间，顶灯的光线从他脑袋顶上投射下来，他愤怒地瞪着eames，就好像他是他们中的一个看不惯arthur的alpha，eames在那个目光下打了个冷战。

“跟我说说，发生了什么？”

他硬着头皮，把搅拌着奶油浓汤的木勺子放在一旁，躲避着arthur的视线把火调小。

“他们觉得我的年度企划有些写的‘不清楚’的地方，叫我去‘解释一下’。我已经把那该死的企划书写的连弱智都能看懂了。”

eames挺确定arthur一定在他身后做了两个极为夸张的引号手势。

“在圣诞假期里？那可真差劲，他们没有家人吗？”

“不，eames，这和圣诞假期没关系。他们只是在找茬。家人？这群自大的alpha大概不需要吧，他们可以自己分裂来生产下一代，下一代更自大的alpha。”

eames叹了口气，他转过身来看着arthur想要说点什么，不过arthur还没有抒发完。

“他们就认为omega应该好好待在家里，生孩子，养孩子，做饭。”

arthur迁怒地看了一眼散发着蛤蜊和黄油香气的浓汤，他的表情在闻到那股温暖浓郁的味道之后软化了许多。

“darling。”

eames声音柔软，带着和浓汤差不多温度的暖意。

“他们知道你有个女儿吗？”

arthur摇摇头。

“这就对了，也许他们觉得你是个找不到另一半所以把精力都用在工作上的工作狂。”

“什么？”

arthur似乎很难理解eames的话，他眉毛挑得一高一低，觉得eames在骂他但是又摸不准。

“如果他们觉得omega都应该待在家里，”

eames转过身去盛了一碗热乎乎的浓汤，从碗里舀出一勺放在嘴边吹了吹，递到arthur面前。

“给他们展示一下你完美的另一半和你可爱的小女儿不就好了。这就证明了你，泥棍子先生，你有个美好的家庭，而且是你在赚钱养家，而不是你的alpha。我相信每一个人都会嫉妒你的？恩？”

eames微笑，带着半是哄骗的劲把勺子塞进arthur嘴里。美食总是治愈人心。他很清楚arthur需要什么，arthur不需要保护，他已经足够强大，但他需要eames的支持。

“Nice try，eames。”

arthur翻了个白眼，伸出他红色的舌尖舔了舔勺子背，就像是eve会做的事一样，他几乎立马被那碗汤收买了，而eames的提议他当然一点都没放在心上。

eames当然不是这么想的，他心里早就有一个大计划了。

第二天早上arthur气哼哼地就开车去公司开会了，他只喝了一杯咖啡，eames做的金灿灿的法式煎面包配焦糖香蕉他一点没碰，就好像那些美食会磨平他的怒气。

“eve，你准备好了吗？”

eve正准备把她的叉子伸向arthur那份煎面包，被eames吓了一跳。

“为了什么？”

eames了然地把有点远的盘子推到eve面前，他笑着看他的小女儿。

“为了给你daddy选个迟到的圣诞礼物啊。”

“但是，我已经送给daddy了呀？”

eve的嘴巴被面包和糖浆塞得满满的，她的绿眼睛里充满了困惑。她送给arthur一幅她画的纽约城，有粉色的天空和金色亮片装饰过的帝国大厦。eames则得到了一幅他的个人画像，一只有蓝色熊耳朵的泰迪熊。

“papa还没送呢？”

eve狡黠地冲他眨了眨眼睛。

 

eames和eve出现的时候正好是arthur所有的怒气正要爆发出来的时候，办公室的秘书是个临近中年但是风韵犹存的热心肠女士，eames只用一个笑容和一包手工小饼干就收买了她，她是个beta，自然地无视着从会议室里传出来的各种混杂气味替eames和arthur打开了门。

“mr·callahan，你的——”

“daddy！”

她还没说完，eve已经跑进了会议室，她像颗小导弹一样冲进表情卡在愤怒和惊讶之间的arthur怀里，不仅仅是arthur目瞪口呆，还有会议室里8个西服领带的商业精英们，无一例外的alpha。

这可真吓人，eames都不需要迈进屋子里，混杂着杂七杂八味道的alpha信息素味道就传到他鼻腔里，他不能想象arthur每天面对的就是这幅光景，他也早早地就开始释放出自己的信息素，纯粹的酒精，辛辣刺鼻，能轻松地盖过那些杂草味和火药味，用来对付这些人正好。

“eve，你怎么在这？”

arthur缓过劲来，eve抱了他一下，然后乖巧地站在他面前，她穿了一件深蓝色的呢子大衣，里面是红黑色的苏格兰格连衣裙，她竟然没穿着不一样的袜子，而是黑色的裤袜，脚上一双红色的小皮鞋，对应着她脑袋上那个红色蝴蝶结的发卡。

“因为....”

eve瘪了瘪嘴，眉头纠结在一起，她委屈地看着arthur，丝毫没有因为屋子里另外的人而怯场。好姑娘，eames在旁边静静地散发着自己令人恐惧的alpha气息。

“我想你啦。”

她还委屈巴巴又愤恨地扫视了一下剩下的8个精英们，她怎么可能不讨厌这些人？毕竟是他们非要在圣诞假期把她爸爸从家里拖出来开会。

arthur自然不可能对着eve生气，所以他瞪了一眼在门边上站着的eames。

而eames先生，他的完美的另一半，竟然穿着白衬衫和西装，勃颈上完好地系了条深红色的领带，他一只手插在黑色双排扣的风衣里面，另一只手拎着牛皮纸袋，他没有靠着门框，直挺挺地站在那里散发着诡异的气味看着arthur傻乐。

“papa给你带了午餐。”

eve顺着arthur僵滞的目光看过去，这下轮到eames上场了，她朝着eames挤挤眼睛。

“hi，darling。有点急事，可以借用你几分钟吗？”

他用漂亮又标准的伦敦腔对着arthur说话，语气温柔，还带着点乞求的口气。

“抱歉，一分钟。”

arthur对着他的同僚说，语气里是满满的冷漠和不耐烦，那些alpha还沉浸在一个他们未被标记的omega上司竟然有一个女儿和一个alpha丈夫这件令人震惊的事情上，他们沉默着点点了头。

“我能坐在这吗？”

eve眼睛亮亮地看着arthur座位左边的一个黑头发男人，不过她在得到答案之前就已经爬上了arthur的位于会议桌顶端的位置，然后推动了一下桌子让那个办公椅旋转了起来。

“你在搞什么？eames？”

arthur大步走到门口，有点暴力地推着eames出了会议室，他刚才没能爆发出来的怒气这时候全堆积到eames身上，他伸出食指拽出一点eames整齐的领带揪住了。

“我给你带了午餐，darling。”

eames老实地顺着arthur的动作，就像是一个不小心没听从他暴戾alpha丈夫的话而出现在他的公司里的omega妻子，他神色无辜地把牛皮纸袋在arthur眼前晃了一下。

“这就是你说的急事？放边上。”

arthur瞪着他，眉头皱成了一团。他根本没法小声对着eames说话，他忘了会议室的门没关上，他俩的对话每一字一句全被他的同事们听着。

会议室的玻璃是全透明的，eames把牛皮纸袋放在旁边的办公桌上时快速地瞥了一眼会议室里那些伸长脖子听着他们动静呆呆地透过玻璃看着他俩的alpha们，他转了转身子，这样他和arthur就都能被看清楚了。

“你忘记戴你的戒指了。”

eames眉毛蹙向眉中眼角耷拉下来看上去极其受伤。

arthur挑了挑眉毛，他从来就不戴什么戒指，他连领带夹和袖扣都很少戴。

“darling，我们昨天才谈过，你答应过我以后都会戴戒指！我都等了五年了！”

eames理直气壮的样子差点让arthur以为真有这么一回事，但至少他的同事会这么觉得。arthur的手松开了eames可怜的领带，它现在皱皱巴巴地勒着eames的脖子，他开始明白这是怎么回事了。

eames扯了一下他的领子，让领带松开一点，这让他看上去很紧张，也为了让会议室的alpha们能看清楚他脖子上那个前几天arthur留下来的充满占有欲的齿印。

然而他并不是看上去很紧张，而是真的很紧张，他一直插在口袋里的手掏出了一个法兰绒的小盒子，虔诚地在arthur面前打开，里面躺着一枚简单的金质结婚戒指，他自己手上也带着相同的一枚。

arthur震惊似地摇晃了一下，他脸上依然是那个气哼哼的表情，但是eames能看出他的眉头已经皱得没那么紧了，但是他好像在思考是不是应该收下这枚戒指，eames才发觉自己手心里都是汗。

arthur看了他一会，巧克力色的眼睛审视着eames那满是深情，真诚，又有点紧张的绿眼睛，eames虽然没跪在地上，谢天谢地，他没跪在地上，但是他们俩都知道这意味着什么。

这无耻的家伙没留给他拒绝的机会。

arthur闭上眼睛叹了口气，他全身紧绷的肌肉以肉眼可见的样子放松了下来，他认命一样地把他细长的左手伸到eames面前，小盒子前面。

eames在那一刻喜笑颜开，他有点哆嗦，颤抖着把戒指从小盒里拿出来，他在自己心里开始默默地背诵起教堂里牧师的祷词。

他给arthur这枚代表爱的象征的戒指，以圣父圣子圣灵的名义，给他一切，无论贫穷富有，无论疾病健康，直至死亡将他们分开。

小环最终落在arthur的无名指指根上，大小合适，还带着一点eames指尖的温热。

“你现在高兴了？”

arthur抽回手插进西裤口袋抬着眼皮看他，eames挤出一个含蓄小心翼翼的得逞笑容。

“yes，darling，i do。”

“带着eve去楼下等我。”

arthur转身想走，却被eames拉住了衣角，eames又开始扮演那只亮眼睛有所企图的大狗狗。

“一个吻？”

arthur的后槽牙重重地摩擦了一下，他一脸回家我再收拾你的表情，不情不愿地贴到eames的脸颊上。

“圣诞快乐，和新婚快乐，my love。”

eames在他耳边悄悄地说到。

 

arthur回到会议室里，他的8个同事不是红着脸低头看企划书，就是在装作互相交谈着对公司的远大未来的畅想，还有的人就干脆地看着会议室的角落。

但是屋里面的味道干干净净的只剩下eames身上的酒精味。

arthur扶着他的椅子，审视着这群alpha，他少见地冲着他们微笑。

“女士们先生们，还有哪里不明白吗？如果没有，我想我们可以新的一年再见面了。”

本来将要拖沓到下午的会议迅速地结束了。

“效果不错？”

arthur坐进驾驶座，eames懒洋洋地靠在副驾驶座上冲着他笑，他的领带不知道去哪了，脖领子敞开着，弯弯曲曲地露出一点纹身。eve坐在儿童座椅里，正在给自己的小脚丫套上一红一绿两只袜子。

“你们俩。”

arthur先瞪了一下eames，然后借着后视镜瞪了一下eve。

“这都是eames的主意！”

eve推脱道，她高兴地摇晃着双脚，对于圣诞气氛过于浓郁的袜子十分满意。

“当然啦，你这个小演员，演技好到可以拿奥斯卡最佳女演员了。”eames咯咯直笑。

“我是真心想daddy的。”

eve听上去特别委屈，她当然也想拿奖。

“我能拿个奖？”

“可以，你papa可以做到任何事。一尊金色可试用小人雕像绝对难不倒他。"arthur危险地看了一眼eames，那意思似乎是如果他做不出来这个就别想进家门了。

“噢，那我们最好顺路去多买点巧克力了。”eames头一次感到这个家里只有他熟识奇形怪状的烘焙模具是多么幸运，不然arthur肯定会选个别的什么东西让他来做，没准是几十英寸高的冰雕小马宝莉之类的。

所以当arthur眼睁睁地看着eames把巧克力弄进现成模具的时候，他的表情简直称得上是精彩。

“你这该死的骗子。我早该知道。”

arthur磨动后牙，eames看见他的下颚线条变得紧绷，还有他皱起来的眉头，这一切都让eames冒着生命危险微笑起来，他有多想念这个表情啊。

“我真想念你这个表情，darling。”eames的微笑终究变成大笑。“想念你想置我于死地又毫无办法的样子。”

“我最好警告你，eames先生，我现在有的是办法让你消失。”arthur拉开柜子抽屉，那里摆着一排闪着银光排列整齐的锋利刀具。

“eve会心碎的。”eames皱起了眉头，可怜巴巴的样子。“再说了，厨房是我的地盘，麻烦你从这出去，我可不想这些锋利的刀具伤着你。”eames用胯骨顶住抽屉把它推了回去。“那样心碎的可就是你的丈夫了。”

arthur嘶了一声，介乎于接不上话的暴怒和害羞的愤懑之间。然后他转身出去了，皮鞋在地板上敲的邦邦响。eames看见他的耳尖染上一点粉色。

“我们需要谈谈！”arthur在客厅里大喊。

“当然！随时！darling！”eames吼回去，把模具摔在料理台上让气泡震出去。

“你们俩吵架了吗？”他听见eve细细的声音响起来，她听上去迷惑但是带着一种小大人的可笑成熟。“你们俩看上去和我的同学差不多。像群小孩子。”eames差点笑出声来。

“eavan callahan。”arthur紧绷的声音响起来，eames能想象小姑娘因此打了个寒颤的样子，虽然arthur从没喊过他全名，但是他的eames和eames加个叹号之间的区别还是很大的。“你要跟我谈谈你的拼写成绩吗？”

“不，先生，现在是圣诞节假期！”eve不满地大叫。“你得预约时间，等我们都上班了才能解决。你的预约时间排在eames后面。”

eames大笑，这简直是家庭喜剧的现场直播。

“他连你的名字都拼不对。”arthur不屑。

“没错，这太令人伤心了。你不应该答应他的求婚，daddy。”他听到eve这么说，他赶紧把手里的活儿放下跑到客厅挤进这个对话。

“嘿！嘿！为什么把我扯进关于成绩的话题！”

eve和arthur瞪着eames的表情如出一辙，幸好eve才五岁，对eames造成的杀伤力没那么大。但是arthur就是另外一码事了，他显然没把戒指当真。但是eames单方面认为这是个求婚。

“我的奖杯呢？papa？”eve温柔地好心结束了这场尴尬的瞪视。

“对，我要去继续做你的奖杯了，别把我再拉进任何争吵了，尤其是在我能听着的情况下。好吗？”

eames挤出一个笑容，eve看不出的难看，arthur会认为那是个和善的微笑。

eve耸耸肩膀，表达这根本不是我开始的，而arthur没说什么坐到eve旁边和她一起看起了电视。这对父女很快又聊起了天，这次温和多了，被电视的声音完全盖了过去。

“我很开心，事实上。”

eve说事实上这个词的时候带上了点英国口音，这要归功于eames现在只说英式英语。小孩子学的很快，而arthur不知道要不要纠正她。

“tommy和你告白了？”

tommy是和eve同班的一个男孩，eve喜欢他，而arthur知道他住哪他的父母都是干什么的，即使是学前班的爱情也不能小看。

“不是。我是说papa。”eve翻了个白眼，这可不是什么好事。

“别翻你的眼睛。”arthur把干巴巴的噢换成训话。

“可是你总这样做。”eve鼓起了小脸。

“那不代表你就应该学。”

的确，从他们的关系缓和之后，arthur就又习惯性地对eames翻起了白眼。习惯和回忆是多么可怕的事情啊，arthur把这个责怪到eames身上。谁知道eames又能无意中教会eve多少坏习惯。

“听着！daddy！”eve凑到他耳边。“我很开心papa回来了，他说他再也不会走了。”

“噢，他什么时候说的。”

arthur让自己盯着电视里的绿青蛙，而不是表达出难以言喻的感情。

“昨天早上他叫我起床的时候。”eve也专注回电视上。“我想这是我收到过的最好的圣诞礼物了。”

然而eve每年收到圣诞礼物时都会这么说，arthur看着eve柔软的小脑袋，他靠上去亲了一口并用一只手揉乱了她的头发。他知道她每一次这么说都是真心实意的，对于arthur来说也是。


	6. Chapter 6

“见鬼的，eames，你是要进来还是出去。”

arthur从浴室里出来，才发现eames一直在房间的门口和屋内一步之间来回踱步。

“你迈出去这步可以立马滚到客房去睡。”arthur发出最后通牒。

eames立马收回准备迈出去的脚，把门关上，他嬉皮笑脸地从床的一头挪动到arthur身后帮他擦干头发，他试探性地把手指探进arthur濡湿的黑发间按摩他的头皮。

arthur在这种惬意的按摩下放松，吐出一口长长的气。“该死的公司——”

“你需要放松，arthur。别想那些事了，现在是假期。”eames使了点劲按住arthur以防止他跳起来。

eames集中在自己手指灵巧的力上，听到arthur发出舒适的鼻音才觉得心满意足。但那样也没有掩盖过他的担忧。因为他的担忧，他甚至把金箔贴的皱皱巴巴的，eve倒没有遗传arthur的挑剔，她只在乎那玩意好不好吃。

“够了。”arthur把浴巾盖回自己头上，躺倒在床上闭着眼睛。“现在让我们来处理一下你的问题。”

“我的问题？”eames假装笑了。“我没什么问题。”

“eames——”arthur半睁开了点眼睛，审视着eames面无表情的脸。“你自己也看到了吧。你能做的更好。”

他是在说巧克力奖杯呢。还有eames一下午心神不宁又强装镇定的样子，他还在做晚餐的时候险些切到自己的手，那些刀刃的确达到了arthur的目的，它们被磨得又光又快，连磕损都看不见。arthur做这些的时候想的全是他的同事。

“你现在又在担心些什么？”

eames不语，arthur只好接着说。“你都从保姆晋升为eve的papa了，你还在担心什么？”

他说的那样理所应当，就好像这是eames最终的目标。可是这还有arthur呢，他们的对话总是像在解读空气，就是绕着那头房间里的大象不谈。

但是这已经好了很多了。eames开始理解语言除了调情和商谈以外还可以有别的用途，而arthur似乎开始逼着自己和eames说话，毕竟不是所有的感情都可以用行为来回答。他曾经那么口是心非，费了多少力气才得到自己想要的，他现在懂得直白的力量。尤其是对于eames这个一到了真情上就不太灵光的自大alpha，arthur一直让他以为他真的能解读他的一切。

“我在担心，arthur，你，我不知道你想要什么。”eames叹了口气终于说了出来。“而不是你为了eve想要什么。”

arthur看着他，沉默不语。

“我现在在这，我是她的papa。她还小所以可以顺利地接受这一切。可是你呢，这是你想要的吗？还是说你仅仅是为了给她一个家？”eames坐着不安地挪动了一下。

“你是在问我，我让你留在这，”arthur咬了一下牙齿，压抑着怒气。

“让你看见我脆弱的一面，让你上了我的床，就连五年前也是，我让你吻了我，都是因为我想给eve一个家，甚至五年前还没有eve。这一切就没有别的什么？”

eames的脸色变得奇妙，但是他听完这段对话的最后他的绿眼睛闪着漂亮的光芒。arthur记得这双眼睛，它们有多么耀眼，一下子就抓住他的心。甚至eames的讨厌也没能盖过他对这双眼睛的喜爱。

“我——”

eames不清醒地摇了摇头，这太难以置信了，他从没想过arthur会这样和他挑明一切。现在想起来，回忆之所以是回忆是因为细节的缺失所以模糊又美妙，他和arthur的过去就像悠扬的小夜曲，完美的像是一个梦。一个eames自己做过的梦而已。

然而他从来没有想过在arthur的脑袋里它会是什么，也许arthur的机器人大脑记得每一个细节所以没那么完美，他会记得eames惹恼他跟踪他，一步步地接近他调戏他，从不过问他意见就拉着他到处走。

他太自以为是了，太自大了，太像一个alpha。eames现在想起来也觉得是这样。可是同时他又是害怕用情太深所以难以离开的年轻人，他自知有着热爱自由的一面，在一开始的时候，他也觉得这是个有趣的游戏。

“我从来不知道你是怎么想的。”eames惴惴不安。

“我也没想到你连这些都看不出来。”arthur呛声。

他觉得自己简直像个正在哭诉衷肠的怨妇，而他的负心汉正坐在他面前。这就可笑了。所以arthur总是后退，在他不知道eames是不是认真的时候，但是他发现后来自己才是那个逼迫这段感情发展的人。

“这是因为你生命里有太多送上门来的omega吗？”

arthur无力地捂住了眼睛，他不喜欢当那个主动的人，所以他总是不愿意说，但偏偏他的行为不受控制。

“不。我只是，不知道这是真的，爱。”eames觉得自己脸红了。在爱这个字眼上，他们似乎还不及eve。

“什么是真的爱？”arthur笑了一下。

“你爱我吗，arthur？”

“你不能用一个问句来回答一个问题。”arthur争辩。

“我只知道我爱你，arthur。”eames感到那股熟悉的全力以赴的勇气燃在他的胸腔里。“我想和你一起生活，有一个家。我们会吵架，这是当然的，没准还会打架，我肯定会让着你，这也是当然的。但没有什么能够阻挡我回到你的身边。”

手掌也挡不住arthur红起来的脸颊，这就是为什么他经常不愿意来一场真心实意的谈话。eames直接真诚的告白，他都不需要说些什么，就能让他看出他想要什么。

“你在脸红。”

“闭嘴。”

“所以这也是你想要的吗？”arthur都能听见eames的微笑了。

他甩开手，愤怒地坐起来，瞪着eames，咬牙切齿。但是没什么威慑力。

“这是你想要的。”eames的微笑在他眼前扩大，arthur闭上眼睛感受eames的呼吸洒在他脸上带走一片温度，还有他柔软的嘴唇上的热度传达给他。

“我现在更想把你踢出去。”arthur在他的嘴边无奈地叹息，手指却拽紧了eames的T恤把他拉得更近，eames把他抱在怀里。

“我知道你不是这么想的，darling。”eames侧过点头鼻尖蹭过他耳朵后面的皮肤，arthur推开了他。

“别告诉我我是怎么想的。”他恶狠狠地说。但是eames依旧笑着把他拉近了。

“可是你什么都不说呀，我口是心非的小东西。”eames的嘴唇擦过他另一侧脖颈，停留在锁骨上细细啃咬。“所以我只能猜了不是？”

arthur的回答是一声压抑的叹息，他的手指伸入eames和记忆中相比长了很多的头发不轻不重地拽着，像是把eames扯远又或是为了让他靠近。

“我猜，你愿意让我留在这是为了你自己。”

eames肯定，他的手指灵巧地解开了一颗arthur睡衣的扣子。arthur没有反抗，他咬了一下eames的耳尖。

“我猜，你爱我。”

他的手撩起他的睡衣后摆，滑过后腰上光滑的皮肤。arthur咬了他的脖子。

“我猜，你答应我的求婚了。”

他的手掌停留在arthur的胸口，感受那个熟悉的有力心跳，它跳着的速度和eames的一样快。在arthur真的要用牙齿咬他脖子的时候，eames闪开了。他抓起arthur的手，在arthur惊诧的目光之下握着他。

“你瞧，你都没把它摘下来是不是？”

在晴朗的月色下面，房间里昏暗的灯光里，他们左手上都有的金色小圈正散发着柔和的金色光芒。而arthur的手握在他手里的样子就像是他们会在真正的婚礼上执起对方的手的样子。

“我们是合法伴侣了。”

eames亲吻了一下arthur无名指上的戒指，嘴角上的笑容是一如既往专属于arthur的甜蜜。

“我现在能亲吻我的新娘了吗？”

eames停在那，太多光辉出现在他的眼睛里，arthur都忘记了它们是什么颜色。

“这可一点都不合法。”arthur猛地把eames拽近，吻上了他的丈夫。 

 

快乐的家庭生活总是过得很快的。但是如果没有争吵和让步的家庭生活就不算完满。

所以当eve被吵醒时，她只是揉了揉眼睛就从甜美的睡眠中清醒了过来。她可比她daddy的脾气好多了，她没有起床气也不会赖床，每天晚上沾到枕头就睡得像个小天使，eames不止一次对此表达过震惊。

“arthur！让我进去！”eames被关在房间外面，徒劳地冲着门大喊。

eve啪嗒着脚走过去他也没意识到。

“你们俩又怎么了？”eve发出细声细语的童声吓他一跳。

“没什么。去穿上鞋，宝贝。”eames低下头柔声说。“早餐一会就好。”

“上次你也是这么说的。我那天的午餐是花生果酱三明治。”eve不满意地皱起了她的小鼻子。

“花生果酱三明治有什么不好的？我以为你喜欢。”eames撩了撩头发看上去一团糟。

“可不是当做午餐。”他的小女儿居然抱起了手臂盯着eames。“所以到底是怎么了？这是daddy这周第三次把你从屋里踢出来了。”

“呃——”eames把eve抱起来，这样她就不会有个黑脚丫在屋里到处跑再弄脏他们的白沙发，arthur难道不明白沙发套有多难洗吗。

“daddy这周不太舒服。”eames只能这么解释。

arthur把他从房间里踢出来的次数可不少。他因为趁着arthur在工作溜进书房碍手碍脚被踢出去过，因为有一次他企图咬arthur的脖子被从卧室踢出去过，甚至有一次他把arthur按在厨房的橱柜上吻他到全身发软被直接锁在花园里。

eames回想这一切，基本都是因为不成功的前戏，他才被踢出去。但绝对不是因为今天早上，早安吻之后，arthur清醒地推开他跑进卫生间去吐了。这是头一次。

“一整周？”eve倒吸了一口凉气，小小的，可爱极了。“他应该去医院。”

“我是这么说的，但是你知道他有多倔强不是？”

eames颠颠他臂弯里的小女孩，小孩长的很快，他们刚见面的时候eve可不是这个重量，也许是因为他做了太多甜食。eames在今晚的菜单里加上胡萝卜和西蓝花，eve可能不会高兴。

“像一头牛。”eve一字一句地说，但是她的小脸依然因为担忧而皱了起来。

eames被她逗得咯咯直笑。“没错，像一头牛。他会没事的。”

“我能听见你们在骂我。”arthur在门的另一头喊道，他的声音有些嘶哑。

“噢。你看，daddy又生气了。”eames把eve放下推推她。“所以你最好快点洗漱，穿好衣服还有收拾好你的书包。”eve噔噔跑回自己房间。

“arthur，darling。别逼我——”

eames接着朝着门大喊，如果arthur再不开门他可就要掏出eve的小发夹撬锁了，这家里的锁没有一把能锁住他，这就是他如何一次又一次地闯进他被踢出去的房间然后完满那个不成功的前戏。

arthur猛地拉开了门，eames差点直接摔进屋里。arthur的脸色苍白，黑色头发打湿了几缕卷着弧度贴在他脸颊上。他正在穿衣服，但是eames看见他扣错了两颗，衣料可笑地纠结在他胸口，还有他眼睛里莫名其妙的怒火。

“为什么你生气了？”

eames跟着他走进屋里，把arthur的西装和领带从衣柜里拿出来，他根据他的裤子找到同一件上衣和马甲，选了最花哨的一条领带。“因为起床气？因为牛？还是因为你当着我的面吐了？”

arthur不吭声，对着镜子扣好他的扣子。

“肯定不是因为起床气，因为你当时明显很清醒。”eames回忆他们之前进行到哪一步。

“也不是牛，因为那是亲爱的eve说的。那么肯定是因为你吐了。拜托，darling，这又没什么的，每个人都有不舒服的时候。除非你是个机器人。当然啦，虽然你看上去像是个机器人，但是我还没听说过有这么性感的新型机器人问世，相信我，如果他们生产出来了，我肯定是第一批客户。所以，我要是连这个都承受不了还怎么当你丈夫。”

arthur发出嘶的音节，瞪了他一眼。他扯过eames手里的马甲时的速度比得上魔术师把桌布从装点好盘子和花瓶的餐桌上抽出来的速度。

“除非，”eames把arthur从头到脚审视了一遍。“发生了什么我意想不到的事？”

“还会有让你意想不到的事。”arthur发出一个嘲笑的哼声，他看也没看eames递上来的领带，自己去找称心如意的那条。

“让我想想。你最近是不是特别讨厌我在菜里放香料？”eames回忆那个摩洛哥之夜，arthur一点都没动那盘鲜嫩多汁的薄荷酱小羊排。

“我不是摩洛哥人。”arthur的声音平板从衣帽间里传出来。

“那看来我和eve都是。”他们两个显然很享受那顿晚餐。“那好吧，eve最近总抱怨你陪她看电视的时候睡着了。”

“那是动画片！eames。除了你，没有别的成年人会看的津津有味。”arthur可能是这个家里唯一的成年人。

“好吧。那让我们直接点。”eames跨进衣帽间拽住arthur和他四目相对。“你挑剔晚餐，睡的越来越多，早上还吐了，我假设这将不会是第一回。你是不是——”

“你敢说出那个词我就剁了你。”arthur伸出一根手指危险地指着eames的鼻子。

eames看了他一会，arthur还瞪着他。气氛忽然变得紧张起来。

“我记得你走之前的样子。”eames的声音低沉又温柔。“如果我当时有我现在一半的预感，我还是会问你。也许那会不一样。”

“没有什么事会和现在不一样。eames，我说过发生过的就是发生过的，你改变不了。”arthur随便抽出一条领带，扯过eames手里的外套，走出衣帽间。

“你送eve去上学，我现在就走。”arthur怒气冲冲地结束了这个对话。

他们这几个月吵的架可一点都不少。eames觉得自己几乎变成了家庭主夫，他负责做饭换洗床单接eve放学催促他们的女儿做作业。他还保留着一点alpha的占有欲和想控制一切的脾性，而arthur在床上满足了他。

但是除去这些，他因为arthur在书房里趴在书桌前睡着和他吵架，那引申到关于谁在付水电费的可笑论点。arthur因为eames没留神把一只他的红袜子混进洗衣机毁了好几件白衬衫和他大发脾气，eames过了一会发现他们衣帽间里属于自己的花衬衫全都不见了。

哦，在这之前，他们还因为这件事吵过架，但是arthur在下一次打开衣帽间的门时只是发出了一个很长的叹息，他没再把那些eames的碍眼衣物丢出去。

这些都没什么的。这是家庭生活里必须的一环，eames坦然地承认，他又不是没听过他爸妈因为这些小事吵过架，所有家事总是淡淡地平息，但是不会消失，因为在下一次吵架时他们还会算上这些旧事。

更不要提，他有点喜欢arthur发着怒扯掉他裤子的样子。

他混在一群家庭主妇里在超市买菜，更多的胡萝卜和西蓝花，红茶要喝完了所以他买了新的一包，哦对了还有巧克力。他想着要不要买点酒，然而很快打消了这个念头，因为他更需要做的是把家里所有酒都藏起来。他记得arthur的书桌前都有些什么。他在想他们是不是会因为这件事再吵一架，但是这些架都是值得的。

现在arthur属于他，哦不，是他们互相属于对方。eames死皮赖脸地挤进来，arthur不乐意但是依旧让出了位置，他们的小女儿，eve，大概要因为晚餐里太多蔬菜而皱起眉头的小姑娘，让这一切都值得。

如果他猜的没错，这都没什么。好吧，eames付钱的时候还是发现自己的手掌在出汗，搞得那个收银员古怪地瞧了他一眼。


	7. Chapter 7

arthur一直到他通常该到家的时候也没有回家。eve真的不高兴地在eames的催促下吃掉盘子里所有的蔬菜他也没回来。eames陪着eve做完作业看动画片时也少见地没有把精力集中在电视上。现在eve都上床睡觉了，arthur也还是没回来，他甚至连电话都没打一个。

eames在客厅里踱步，他想的第一件事是arthur被车撞了。

这很可笑，但是他还是在脑海里预演了一遍这个狗血的故事剧本。他很快进展到下一个可能性，arthur又又又加班了。这事发生的不少，尤其是在eames刚成为保姆的那段日子里，这也是他能住进来的一个原因。但是在这之后，eames真正地成为家庭成员之后，他们吵过一架之后，arthur开始恢复他正常的上下班时间。

eames开始回忆arthur工作的这个庞大公司的名字，总之是callahan什么什么，还是另一个发出奇怪音节的缩写？他甚至记不清，他从没问过这些事，而arthur恐怕也会对他的提问嗤之以鼻，也许他会让eames去读完eve的数学课本再继续这个话题。

他终于感到自己是个不称职的丈夫。也许他应该拿出一大笔钱来补贴家用，但是arthur肯定会狐疑地质问他他的钱是从哪偷来的。

这简直太可笑了，eames都自嘲出声了。

“我是不是打断你个人脱口秀的排练了。”arthur瞪着他。eames腾地从沙发上跳起来，他看向钟表，已经十二点多了。

“你又加班了。我以为我们已经吵过这事了。”eames没好气地说，但他还是接过arthur沉重的公文包把它放好。

arthur蹬掉鞋子，任由它们在地板上磕出响声，他也没顾上脱掉西装，就随便地躺倒在沙发上，那会给他心爱的西装和衬衫留下多少恼人的小褶子啊，但是arthur偏偏懒得去管。

“不是现在，eames，我太累了。”

arthur也不想吵架，在公司他就吵得够多了，他脱离那个吵架和alpha闻名的家族，现在又弄回一个只和他吵架的alpha，可笑之极。而现在这个alpha正一脸担忧又暗自生气地看着他。

“好吧。去床上睡。”eames把他从沙发上弄起来，而arthur喋喋不休地说起话来。

“今天发生太多事。我们，我是说，纽约分公司要被并购了。”

“这是个好事还是个坏事？”他们磕磕绊绊地上楼梯，eames想让arthur闭嘴，明明是他不想谈这个话题的，但是他知道如果现在不让arthur说，eames就不能问。

“好事，我猜。对于能留在公司的人来说。我是说，至少领导阶层不会变。”那意味着arthur还会留在这里。

“你爸爸会因为这件事心脏病发吗？”eames古怪地问了一句，他们终于到达房间门口。

“哈，有趣。尤其是他才是这件事真正的主谋。”arthur在eames的帮助下脱掉衣服，eames少见地没妨碍他穿上睡衣。“我永远都不知道他到底是怎么想的。但坐享其成对所有人来说都是个好事。”

eames低哼一声，把arthur的衣服一件件挂好。

“资本社会，eames。被一家强大的跨国公司并购也没什么不好的。再说了这只是个分公司而已。”arthur终于倒在床上。“这会让我们都轻松点。”

“轻松点？我没看出来。”eames不满地说。

“那会是个冗长的过程。”arthur在枕头里叹了口气。“所以我们有更多时间了。”

eames没明白他在说什么，arthur也保持了沉默。直到eames也躺上床他才发现arthur没有因为这安静而昏沉地睡去，他的表情，eames形容他的表情担忧和紧张，arthur在紧张，这是这一天里发生的最好笑的事情了。

“我不明白这件你口中的好事为什么会让你有这个表情。你是坏了吗？找不到你的散热件了？”eames开他的玩笑好让他轻松点。

“我去了医院——”eames可算知道他在紧张什么了，他差点没听到arthur的话，就因为他说的实在太小声了，像是eve承认她做了一件亏心事。

“噢。”eames依然吃惊地长大了嘴。

“没错。eames，你的预感。”arthur的表情转变为恼羞成怒。

“你——，这——”eames伸出手，arthur打掉他的手。他不能说出怀孕这个词，否则arthur会把他生吞活剥。这个词怎么了，现在这是eames听过最好听的词。他都不能隐藏自己的微笑了。

“噢——”eames发出可爱的长音节，他惊喜地捂住了自己的嘴。而arthur就没那么开心了，他还是忐忑不安。eames也才担忧起来。

“你是怎么——。”eames抓住他，让他看着他的眼睛，那里面的坚定和光。“arthur，如果你不想我不会逼你。有别的事我们可以做。”

可是他又想到arthur说过的话，也许他也在害怕，害怕这个完满的家庭是个容易被击碎的假象。生活里有太多可变系数，arthur会因为它们突然的出现被惹恼，被搞晕，导致他们都没有好脾气。于是他们吵架。

就像最近，但是arthur最后总会用一个忐忑不安的眼神望着他，尽管转瞬即逝但是eames捕捉到。他现在明白那是什么，arthur害怕他会离开，也许就像他当年那样甚至都不会留下一张纸条。arthur清楚他是什么样的人，他曾经漂泊放浪热爱游戏，他的过去劣迹斑斑。可是他不是以前的自己了。

“听着，darling。我在这，你看见了吗？我不会跑到别的地方去。”eames坐起来看着arthur的眼睛说话，他认真并且真诚。

“我知道你害怕改变，毕竟你是个泥棍子。”eames躲过arthur的一击，他趁势抓住他的手，让他感受他潮热的掌心，他真实同样的紧张。

“arthur callahan，我想真正成为你的家人。我想看到你的每一面，那意味着你的笑容，你生气时的样子，你咬紧嘴唇忍耐的样子。”arthur掐他的手指，eames只是笑笑。“甚至是你吐了的样子。这都没什么，这改变不了我爱你这个事实。”

“而让我更激动的是，我们的孩子。我想看到他或者她如何被孕育，被生下来，被抚养长大。最重要的是，这个过程里有我在你身旁。”

他再一次想象五年里arthur身上发生过的经历，他是一个人。这件事萦绕在他心头，而这个又一次发生过的重复循环发生了，但它不一样了，它解决了eames一直纠结着的问题，因为现在arthur不是一个人面对这些，他还有eames。

“这棒极了。darling，你不能听到我用别的词语来形容它，因为它无法形容。你是我的奇迹。”eames痴迷地望着arthur，他甚至没指出arthur在脸红。

“好吧。”arthur最终干巴巴地回应，在eames的眼神里败下阵来。“one done，more to go。”他说这事听起来像处理好了一件公务。

“数不清的产检，维生素片和营养餐。还有我发脾气的时候你必须让着我。”arthur掰着手指头。

“我没看出这里有什么问题，darling。”eames的眼睛好像在闪光。

“深表怀疑。”arthur不信任地看了他一眼。“每次吵架你都火上浇油，我可没有每次都旧事重提。”

“你是在说我总是提起你把糖当成盐毁了一桌菜这件事吗？因为那真是——”eames乖乖闭上了嘴。

“你已经打破你的承诺了。”arthur再一次指着他的鼻子，而eames像只刚长牙的小狗那样企图咬他的手指。“再说那是因为你擅自换了盐和糖的罐子。”

“我的错。”

“这次我放过你。”arthur勾住他的T恤领口吻他。

“你真慷慨。darling。”eames偷偷摸上他的小腹，那里还很平坦，而eames期待它缓慢变样的每一天，arthur放任了他的动作。

“我们有一个宝宝啦。”他还忍住了敲eames脑袋的冲动。

 

“你在试图拆掉房子吗？”

一大清早eames就听到他的厨房里传来诡异的敲打声，像是什么东西反复被摔打在案板上。他溜进厨房看到了他人生中最好笑的关于arthur的一幕。arthur正在和一块面团搏斗着。

“我的耶稣老天啊，你这是在干吗呢？”eamse强迫自己不要因为这一幕笑弯了腰。

“做面包，天才。”arthur翻了个白眼。

他穿着一件属于eames的T恤，arthur可能不想面粉毁掉他的衬衫。但那太大了，eames都能看见arthur锁骨上的吻痕了，幸好eve还没起床，她不会问些让arthur瞠目结舌的问题。

“为什么你想起来做这个？这是我的厨房，再说了，就因为你的犯罪记录，我应该去法院申请一份文件限制你离这至少5英尺外。”

eames企图抢过arthur的工作，但是arthur恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“这是我的房子。”他说，用身体保护着他的面团像是一只保护幼鸟的老鹰。

“好吧，daddy，你说了算。”

eames只好拉过一把凳子坐下，他本来想像往常一样给arthur煮一壶酸不拉几的黑咖啡，但是他忽然意识到arthur不能喝。那么在arthur愤怒地失败之后，他做的第一件事将会是小心地把他喝剩下的咖啡豆丢掉。

arthur可能会因此杀了他，因为那些豆子可挺贵的。

但是eames不在乎，他依旧沉浸在他们将有第二个孩子这个喜讯中。他能想象这之后的一年里他们会是什么样子，他可看过不少关于怀孕的电影。但是显然他还不具备足够的知识，他可能需要一本书。eames乐了，他需要读一本关于如何成为好爸爸的书。这个念头竟然让他感到愉快。

“这他妈的是啥？”

eames发现料理台上有一份arthur手写的纸条，上面写满了数字和字母，它们看上去就像arthur的微积分课本。”你的方程式菜谱吗？“

“是又怎么样。”听上去arthur的起床气还没散去。

eames试图去读懂这张纸条，他好看出arthur有没有弄错盐，水和面粉的比例，但他仅仅能认出盐这个单词。

“棒极了，所以我假设这是个咸味的面包。”eames庆贺他唯一得到的结论。

arthur没理他，他可能太专注于摔打面团了。这是对的，反复摔打面团让它产生面筋才能得到一个有韧性和弹性的好面包。温度和发酵当然也重要，eames猜测arthur没忘记放酵母，他瞥了一眼垃圾桶，看到装过酵母的包装袋才觉得更安心了点。

他盯着arthur努力的背影开始思忖他为什么突然想做这件事，arthur看起来正在垂死挣扎。他会需要eames的援手吗，毕竟他是更强壮的那个，摔打一块柔软的面团对于eames来说根本不是个事。

“你知道，我可以帮你——？”eames让自己听起来无辜，他的提议小心翼翼。

“技术层面上讲，这依然是你做的面包，我只是当你的帮手。”他试图去保护arthur骄傲的自尊。

“不。”arthur懊恼地拒绝了他，他都没回过头来瞪eames。

“我需要你做的事，别在这盯着我。”他说着又把面团甩在案板上，eames能说这将是个充满了恨意的面包。eames用爱烘焙，但是他肯定不能说arthur做的不好吃。

“你他妈的像个过度保护的老母鸡。”arthur大声说。

没错，他们在讨论怀孕呢。eames站起身来，悄无声息地靠到arthur身后，他拉扯了一下arthur身上的衣服布料，企图盖掉他锁骨上几天前的陈旧吻痕，但是实际上，他的动作只是把arthur背上的吻痕暴露了出来。

他猜arthur今天早上甚至没照过镜子。

“我只是觉得，我应该做这些事。”

eames低声说，他盯着arthur的耳朵尖，看着后者无可救药地泛红。

arthur的动作停了下来，他瞪着挂在墙上的勺子思考怎么用勺子敲晕eames的脑袋。

“你不需要。”arthur沉默许久终于出声。

eames把脑袋搁在他肩膀上，胡茬擦过他不清楚的腺体，arthur觉得一阵刺痒但是他没把eames挤走。

“你不需要做这种事，我们可以，”

arthur不舒服地搓掉他指尖上沾着的面团，或者是因为他又要开始一场心对心的谈话，而这一次很好，他们没用我们需要谈谈这句话当做开始，这是arthur想要的。“我们可以找个厨子，或者保姆。甚至是小时工。”

“为什么？”eames震惊，他不太能接受外来人在他们家里做饭。“我觉得我能完爆所有米其林三星厨师。”

arthur嘲笑出声。

“你老是过度自信，eames。”

“不，我是说真的，我不想要个管家。”那将和他在伦敦老家没什么区别。

“我喜欢这种，这种掌控的感觉。”eames绞尽脑汁企图想出个不错的词来。“因为我是个alpha？”这下听上去通顺合理得多。

arthur咯咯笑了。“你在问我关于你自己的身份？”

“对，而且你很清楚我是谁。”eames恼羞成怒地捏了一下arthur的腰，暗指他们的夜间活动。

“走开。你在打扰我。”arthur敏感地感受到eames的不同气息，他用手肘捅了eames一下，企图让他滚远点。

eames躲过他的威胁，他换到arthur的另一侧依旧贴着他。

“它不是。”

eames没头没脑地说，arthur不会那么容易理解eames在说什么，所以他说的清楚又明白。

“我做这些事不是因为我感到愧疚。我做这些事是因为我想做，为了我们的家。”他把家这个字说的很重，就像是他在他心里的重量。

他们事实上都会感到愧疚。

eames从arthur身上索取的东西，他给了arthur的东西。omega在他心里依旧是个有点弱势的群体，他们需要alpha或者小药片来度过发情期，无论那对他们的伤害会有多大，他们只能接受。这是arthur一直试图反抗的东西，eames很清楚。

arthur的愧疚来自于他的不告而别，还有也许是他的离开留给eames的疯狂五年。他不能分辨那是因为eames的本性，还是他留给eames的伤害。

曾带给彼此的伤害让他们愧疚，而这种愧疚此时被轻易地化解。

arthur转过头看eames，他坦然地直视eames的眼睛，发现它们正一如他记忆里的样子闪着柔和的光芒，他嘴角的笑意让他露出酒窝。

“你该去叫eve起床了。papa。”

arthur轻柔地说，eames看上去因为他直白的注视有点害羞，他吻了arthur露出来的脖子紧紧地抱了他的丈夫一下就离开了。

“再说一句。”

eames在消失之前说。“我不觉得eve能听懂a bun in the oven这个俚语。她才五岁。darling。我觉得白鹳会是个不错的开头。”他咯咯地笑着走远了。

“是时候让她学点童话以外的新知识了！”

arthur大叫着在厨房最后狠狠地摔了一下柔软的面团。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet child o' mine—枪花

arthur忽然一阵风一样地从门口闯进来。

eames正在把打发的蛋白搅拌进杏仁粉里，这种甜甜又难做的马卡龙最近虏获了他们小女儿的心，eve要求她的小甜饼是天蓝色的小马形状并且要有彩虹色的鬃毛，还要洒满五彩的亮粉，小马宝莉里rainbow dash的可食用版本。

他鼻子上蹭上了一点蓝色色素，吃惊地看着arthur大步冲着他走过来。

“darling？你不是在上班吗？”

arthur穿着他整洁的三件套，有点凶恶地上下打量eames，老天，eames居然穿着一件浅蓝色条纹上面带着小兔子图案的衬衫，这是他晚上打算去参加eve的芭蕾舞表演准备的衣服。

arthur扯下他粉红色的围裙，拿起厨房纸巾使劲地擦他鼻子上的颜料。

“什么？这是我们的新情趣吗？”

eames的脸被纸巾盖住，但是没有妨碍到他的双手去环住arthur的腰。

“好在还是件衬衫。”

arthur没有理会eames的调戏，他低声嘟囔，像是在催眠他自己忍耐eames穿的花衬衫。

“啥？发生了什么？”

arthur轻巧地从他怀里钻出来，紧接着大步又走向门口，拿起了eames唯一一件能看的西服外套。eames鼻子被擦红了，在遭受过一番蹂躏之后还有点鼻音，他手里还举着橡胶铲子一脸傻气地站在厨房里。

“eames，快点。”

arthur没好气地喊eames，听上去十分愤怒。eames开始在大脑里回忆他今天一天的日程，他给eve做早餐，吻醒赖床的arthur，好吧，还有些少儿不宜的必要手段，然后看着arthur气哼哼地带着eve去上学。好像并没有什么不对的地方。

“来了。”

eames丢下铲子，他想eve今晚一定会和他发脾气了，毕竟在这个家里，最不能得罪的人是arthur。

 

“我们来这干嘛？”

eames站在arthur身后，打量着市政厅白色的小圆顶和门厅伫立着的8根柱头上有盛满茛苕花草的花篮装饰的希腊柱式，arthur以前经常画的那一种。

但是eames不喜欢一切和政治权利能沾上边的国家机关办公大楼。

“你来还是不来？”

arthur丢下他，一个人大步迈进了市政厅大门。eames耸耸肩膀只好跟了上去。

arthur带着他向着一扇雕刻着繁复花纹的双开木门走去。eames看到门边上站着穿着各种款式婚纱的新娘和她们配套的新郎们，他忽然明白了这是怎么一回事。

他快步走上去拉住arthur，arthur停下来回过头盯着eames。

“等等，这是我想的那件事吗？”

eames没笑眉头纠在一起，他有点吃惊又有点惊喜，手指攥紧了arthur的手臂。

周围都是新娘子的欢声笑语，他们两个却无言地相视了一会。

“我们要结婚了？”

eames沉吟了一下，努力地不让自己听上去太激动，他的话带着一点不可闻的颤抖。

arthur像是突然被他戳中了软肋，他纠结地皱起了眉头脸上的潮红告诉eames他没猜错，arthur简直就是他的神奇甜点盒，每次打开都有不一样的甜食，无时无刻不充满着惊喜。

eames笑了，arthur恼羞成怒地把手臂从eames手里抽出来，他涨红了脸从西服内袋里掏出一张轻飘飘的纸片拍在eames胸口的小兔子上。

“这是什么？”

arthur说不出话，eames展开纸片，那是一张结婚许可证，下面已经签好了arthur字迹清楚和eames花了呼哨的签名，他可不记得自己干过这事，但这绝对是他所有不记得的事里最好的一件，看看这个表格，arthur甚至愿意婚后用他的姓氏，arthur eames？eames在心里吹了个响亮的口哨。

“aw。我以为我们都要在场他们才会盖章呢。”

表格甚至已经盖上了市政厅的章。

“这又不难。我比较吃惊于你的中间名有多长。”

arthur终于勉为其难地从牙缝里挤出几个词。他瞪着eames，目光如炬好像要在纸上烧出个洞来，然后把eames送进市长办公室再把他驱逐出境。

“但是，新郎必须到场不是吗？”

eames看着他局促地笑了一下，绿眼睛温柔地回看向arthur。他回想他在美国电影里看过的结婚情节，他们还得在证婚人和办事员的面前宣誓才算是真正的结婚了。

arthur翻了个白眼，在他红彤彤的脸上没有任何说服力，他转过身继续往前走。

“等等。”

eames通常不是在他们之间说等的那个人，可是他今天好像透支了一年的份量，arthur不耐烦地再次转过来，他脸上的潮红迅速地消失了。

“你确定吗？darling？”这会反倒是eames扭捏起来，他的样子就像eve说她喜欢他们班上的tommy那样。

“我是说，我甚至都没有准备一个像样的求婚仪式。”

eames看着arthur，好像很愧疚。但是他所谓的像样的求婚仪式大概是arthur最不喜欢的那种，太多鲜花，太多人，太多酒精。

arthur叹了口气，他的肩膀放松地下垂，肌肉也不紧绷，眉头更是平整。eames知道他的不高兴不耐烦都只是假装出来的，他爱死arthur的口是心非了，尤其是当eames想到大概全世界只有他一个人能读懂arthur的时候。

“我以为你已经做过了。”

可是arthur真诚地举起他的左手向着eames展示他无名指上的戒指，在eames给他戴上之后就没再摘下来过。

而在eames心里他们已经是宣过誓的合法夫夫了，他露出一个明媚的笑容，歪歪扭扭的牙齿和红润的嘴唇，甜得就像他们女儿爱吃的的杏仁小饼。

“噢，对。”

他用大拇指磨挲了一下他相同位置的金色小圈。 

“所以，你来还是不来？”

arthur微微抬头，薄唇勾勒出一条线，一边的酒窝凹陷地更深一点，他那么自信，就像是无论他走到哪eames都一定会跟上来一样。

eames当然会跟上来，他脑袋里回荡的都是arthur eames这个名字。

“那，在婚礼之前我能先亲亲我的新娘吗？”

eames无耻地贴上去，一只手迅速地握上arthur的腰。

“你知道在婚礼之前见新娘会带来厄运吧。”

arthur两只手指束紧了eames敞开的领口。

“我们之后有的是机会，先生。”

他甩开eames的手先一步走进证婚厅。

“当然，darling。”

eames开始扣紧他的领口，可惜他没带领带，不然看上去会更正式些。

 

“哦，惊喜惊喜，你好啊，ariadne。”

eames进去的时候上一对新人正在亲吻拍照，而ariadne站在门口。

ariadne和她高中时候没有什么太大的改变，她依然那么小小的个头，棕色的头发软软地搭在肩头，她穿的是一件暗绿色的防风外套牛仔裤和登山靴，这真是非常不正式，eames皱了皱眉头。

“eames，好久不见。”

小姑娘上下打量了他一下，盯着他胸口的兔子乐了出来。她双手插在兜里耸着肩膀像个男孩，eames能闻到她身上那股凉凉的薄荷冰沙味，她分化成了一个alpha。

“真的？你一直和arthur有联系？”

“伙计，我们是好朋友。”

ariadne瞥了他一眼，就好像eames是个跟不上潮流的老年人。

“你们怎么可能是好朋友？你可是个alpha。”

“你也是个alpha，eames，而我是你们的证婚人。”

ariadne怕是被arthur随手抓来的证婚人，eames有点哭笑不得。

“给我你的戒指，我得收着，然后再还给你们，你懂的，标准程序，电视剧里演的那种。”

ariadne手里已经有一个戒指，eames把他的戒指也交给ariadne。

“真搞不懂arthur为什么会和你在一起。”

她口气里的无奈就好像知道他们从头到尾的故事好多年了，没准ariadne是arthur的蓝颜知己呢，eames想到这里打了个冷颤。

“呃，这都要归功于你了，pet。”

他想到他们的第一个吻。

arthur站在不远处向他俩招了招手，示意他们仪式可以开始了。

上一对新人带着亲属走掉之后只剩下了他们三个人和市政厅的办事员，房间忽然安安静静的，eames才发觉自己的心脏正猛力地跳动着。

这不是他想象的婚礼，他想给arthur一场难以忘却的婚礼，也许在热带，有大海和沙滩，他们会在那建一个简单的白色拱门然后在下面宣誓是彼此的唯一，有他们的朋友，父母eames不敢确定，但是一定会有eve和他们未出生的孩子，他们会撒缅栀子，朱瑾和嘉兰的花瓣铺成一条带着花香的道路。

但是这会是arthur想要的吗？eames不知道，他早就把这个计划放在至少十年之后了，eames甚至都没想过arthur会考虑和他结婚，戒指是他单方面的自我安慰，语言是半真半假的调笑，他都甘愿无名无分地在arthur家当一辈子保姆，这对于一个alpha来说有点好笑，但是eames不在乎这些，他在乎的是arthur，在乎的是他们的孩子。

arthur本来就不是一个有耐心的人，他没能被培养出一般omega通常拥有的耐心，他的alpha家庭把那些强大的本能教给他，也许他要谢谢他们。而实际上呢，他想要这个，他知道eames也想要这个，arthur不会像eames说的那么多做的那么漂亮，他直白地不达到自己的目的不会善罢甘休，他在意结果。

“在仪式开始之前我要先询问一下，是否有人反对这对新人？如果有....”

办事员是个局促紧张的戴眼镜年轻人，他好像没见过如此有威慑力的两个男人结婚，他们一个身材健壮却笑得一脸傻气胸口还有两只小兔子，另一个纤长的直挺挺地站着脸上毫无表情似乎他不是其中一个新郎，他们就像保镖和雇主。

“我们能跳过这段吗？”

ariadne有点不耐烦地说，她把arthur和eames的戒指揣在口袋里插着兜站在宣誓台旁边。

“圣父圣子圣灵在上，他们是我见过最诡异地合拍的一对儿。”

eames对ariadne的好感倍增，尽管arthur危险地分别瞪了他们俩。

“可是，这是…”

那个年轻人还想说点什么，这一次被arthur打断了。

“就快点开始吧。”

arthur咬了咬下嘴唇，眼睛向上看着办事员。

“抱歉，我们家都是急脾气。顺便说一句，你可以跳过我的中间名。”

只有eames礼貌而斯文地道歉了，他看上去也很无奈，可是这掩饰不了他属于新郎的幸福微笑。

“你，william eames是否愿意接受arthur callahan做你的合法伴侣？”

“我愿意。”

eames侧过一点头，如水柔情的绿眼睛看着arthur的巧克力色双瞳，此时，他也看着他。eames需要这么做，在说这句话的时候看着他，看到他的心里，告诉他他属于他。

“你，arthur callahan是否愿意接受william eames做你的合法伴侣？”

“我愿意。”

arthur没有一丝怀疑，他也没有挪开视线，并不抗拒eames能看到他的一切。

“请交换戒指。”

没有eames想象里的丝绒小枕头上放着的戒指，取而代之的是ariadne的手，但是这已经足够好。

他们庄重地给对方重新戴上戒指，小圈紧紧地圈住他们的无名指指根。那会只是eames单方面给arthur戴上了戒指，而现在这个环节终于完满无缺，他们的手在对方的手里，eames能感到arthur的手指微微颤抖，他们一样紧张，在这个一点也不温馨也不够美好的婚礼仪式上，他们才是真正的合法伴侣。

“我宣布你们是合法伴侣，现在，你可以亲吻新娘，哦不，呃，新郎了。”

去他妈的新郎新娘，arthur泄愤式地咬上了eames的下唇，eames贴着他笑了一下，伸出舌头舔舐过arthur的上唇让他张开嘴，然后让这个吻变得一点也不纯洁。

“我不知道证婚人还得负责看这个。”

ariadne有点开始恨arthur了。

“你这个小偷，从哪偷的这条领带？”

arthur气喘吁吁地扯了扯他领口上暗红色的领带，eames看上去更像个人样了。

“我借的。”

eames从arthur手里抢救出领带，把它从胸口扯松解下来，这个动作落到arthur眼里充满了性暗示，他眯起了眼睛看着eames好像在确定他的新婚丈夫是不是别有意图。

“要说我唯一偷过的东西，darling，”

eames把领带绕在手上，解开了领口的两颗衬衫扣子，纹身的尾巴绕出来一点火辣地吸引着arthur的目光。

“就是你的心。”

eames微笑，arthur假装不悦地板起了脸。

“哦！拜托！去开个房吧！”

ariadne翻了个白眼，eames有点确定她的白眼是和arthur学的。

“我们不需要。”

arthur扯着eames的西服外套把他往门外拉扯，他焦急的样子就仿佛会允许eames在车上和他来一发，但是eames知道那几乎是不可能的，几乎而已，因为总有一天他会这么干。

“回见，我们亲爱的证婚人小姐，我的丈夫已经等不及开始蜜月旅行了。”

eames朝着对他们比划中指的ariadne挥挥手。

 

“喔哦，darling。”

arthur在他们进门之后几乎和进门前是两个样子。如果说他进门之前整洁的一丝不苟，他几乎是在eames锁上门的那一小会时间里就变成了领口大开头发打着卷耷拉下来的那个被他弄乱的arthur。

他恶狠狠地扑上去，eames后背碰地一声撞在大门门板上，他小心地搂住了arthur好接受那些狂风暴雨式的示爱。

arthur的吻根本算不上是个亲吻，而是用上了牙齿舌头的啃咬和舔舐，是他经常对待eames那张该死的多情性感嘴巴的方式，而这一次显得特别的充满了占有欲。

eames两只大手张开放在arthur腰上，强有力但是温柔的力道，一旦他感到arthur有想爬到他身上的趋势，他就把他拉开了。

arthur乱糟糟的样子是他最喜欢的样子之一，他被他带来的情欲驱红了眼眶，过不了一会红晕就会沿着他的耳尖鼻尖颧骨扩散开来，他的嘴巴也从浅粉色变成了伤痕累累的淤血似的红，他鼻息混乱，眼神里是掩饰不了的狂乱欲望。

但是这一次eames不能翻身把arthur按在门上，然后先用可能会把他们家大门撞下来的野兽般的力量把arthur操上高潮，然后他们再转移到沙发或者床上eames用缓慢的极富挑弄的速度让arthur求饶。这一次可不行，因为arthur肚子里还有个他们的小宝宝。

eames终于经历了这个，傻爸爸听到他亲爱的丈夫又怀孕了这种老套的毫无看点的晚间电视剧剧情。但是那完全不一样，甚至比他想的要好一万倍，不仅仅是因为他想和arthur一起经历这个，他想要照顾他，想要见到arthur的全部。他会真正地参与他的孩子从在他丈夫肚子里调皮地翻身，到他哇哇落地，然后长大成人的全部过程，更不要提这个过程里有他最爱的arthur。

他将是个傻爸爸，已经是个傻爸爸，会和arthur一起坐在12月的寒风中瑟瑟发抖但是依然微笑着看着大一点的eve和她弟弟或者妹妹一起溜冰。

“不，darling。我也想要你，可是我们不能…我是说…”

arthur的表情在满是欲望，疑惑，气愤，和迟疑之间迅速地变化。

eames的一只手抚在他的小腹上，他的绿眼睛亮晶晶地盯着arthur眉头微微蹙起来，意思是听我的话好吗darling。

arthur咬紧了下唇，他已经完完全全地勃起了，eames也没好到哪去。可是他忽然觉得欣慰，鬼知道eames怎么会知道孕早期不适宜做爱这种他明显不应该知道的事儿的，还有他之前说的那些话那么真诚，提醒了arthur他为什么拽着eames去市政厅潦草地结了婚。他怎么能让他再一次离开他的世界？这一次没有人能再把他们分开。

“操。”

然而急需抚慰的欲望让他只能徒劳地把一切都化作一句狂骂。

他想从eames怀里挣扎出来，找个别的没有eames的地方冷静一下。eames却把他搂地更近了，并且捏住了他的髋骨让他们都紧绷在裤子里的勃起相互碾压摩擦。

arthur倒吸了一口冷气，eames却是一副得意洋洋的样子。

“我可没说我们就不做了。你得知道还有很多方法…”

arthur在他说了一半的时候就去堵住了他丈夫废话过多的嘴巴。

“少说话。”

”多做事。“eames接上，这变成做爱准则。

eames把arthur小心轻柔地推倒在沙发上，而他跪在arthur面前，手指解开他的皮带和裤扣。

“都听你的，darling。”

然后他向上用他的绿眼睛盯着arthur有点惊慌但是入了迷的脸庞，把arthur的勃起极慢地带着半表演性质那样全部含进了嘴巴。

这画面太漂亮，太令人难以挪开视线以至于arthur都差点忘记呻吟。eames发出一声呻吟，他的喉咙挤压着arthur的阴茎头部，声带的共振带来了一阵奇异的快感让arthur无法自制地喘息起来。

eames按住了arthur不让他抬起臀部撞击，而是把头上上下下摆个不停，每一下都吞到最深，每一下都用舌头扫过他全部的敏感点。

一想到eames是个混蛋alpha，而他现在正为arthur跪着，啧啧有声地吸着arthur的老二。arthur觉得自己马上就要射出来了。

eames立马就感受到arthur在高潮边缘，他的勃起塞满他的嘴巴，头部抵着他的喉咙跳动，他的手指无意识地抓紧eames的头发紧紧地想把他扯开。

“eames，eames！”

arthur嘶哑地喊叫着eames，他一只手在eames头上另一只手揪紧了他自己的衬衫前襟，这可完全不常见，arthur对待他的衬衫通常视若珍宝。他的眼睛半闭着但是从缝隙里盯着eames被前液口水沾湿得亮闪的嘴唇，他全心全意地投进eames带给他的失魂的快感中，根本意识不到自己做了什么，还有他脸红着叫eames名字这件事有多羞耻多可爱。

宝贝，射给我，为我高潮。eames放开压住arthur髋骨的手，把他吞到一个几乎人体极限的深度，这所带来的恶心感让他的喉部肌肉抽动起来，这是全新的arthur从来没感受过的体验。

arthur像条鱼一样从沙发上挣起了一下，他整个头部后仰，然后又重重地摔回沙发。他甚至都没叫出来，而是发出了一声意义不明又尖细的窒息喘息，等到那个白光渐渐化成他视网膜里的小白点们，他才意识到他射在eames嘴巴里。

“I can see how much you love me now。”

eames的声音有点软糯的甜蜜，但是这也阻挡不了他调戏arthur。

他果不其然得到了arthur充满爱意但毫无伤害力的一脚。

他们这样都带着喘息声对视了一会，arthur已经完全地清醒过来，他把穿着漂亮小牛皮皮鞋的鞋底抵上eames勃起了好久疏于照顾的裆部，用脚尖掂量他沉甸甸的囊袋，用脚掌碾压他紧绷在内裤里，贴着小腹几乎要从裤子里露出来的阴茎。

他表情上的玩味和得逞，尚未褪去的红晕和被汗水打湿的打起卷来的头发，都让eames发狂。

他握住arthur调皮的脚，把他的鞋子和袜子都脱下来，arthur的脚就和他身体别的部分都差不多，有光洁的皮肤令人着迷的骨肉线条，eames张开他那张arthur喜欢的湿润炙热的嘴巴想要含住他的大脚趾。

这让arthur惊慌，他立马把他的脚收到沙发上，用双手捂住了他全部的脚趾，满脸都写着不不不，只有这个不行。

eames被他的反应逗乐了，他从地毯上沿着arthur身体的方向爬上沙发，把他抱在怀里的膝盖掰开点，让arthur更加展现在他身下。

“帮点小忙？darling？”

eames贴着arthur全红的耳朵咬他的耳尖他的耳垂，用舌尖记录他耳廓的线条。arthur知道他在说什么，他伸出手去解开eames的扣子和拉锁，扯下他写着愚蠢大字边沿的四角裤，eames的阴茎湿哒哒火热地一下子打在arthur手上。

arthur不可抑制地震了一下，即使他没在发情，没散发出那种甜美到该死的信息素，甚至只是狂咬了eames嘴巴几下，eames也毫无障碍地勃起了。

这个事实让他罪恶而隐秘地兴奋起来。他奖赏式地握住了eames的阴茎，eames随着他的动作动起腰来不紧不慢地摩擦arthur的掌心。

eames小心翼翼地舔上他左边耳后不明显的腺体，arthur迟疑地停了一下，他知道eames老喜欢做这个，从他们第一次意外的性爱开始他就对他展现了他的这个小爱好。作为一个alpha厌恶者，arthur本来应该很讨厌这个爱抚，因为eames随随便便就可以标记他，可是他没有。eames蹭着他的脖颈，特别小心特别缓慢，好像那里是一个他藏着宝贝的宝盒，他仿佛总是在等着arthur对他说，标记我。

而现在，他所做的是对着arthur说。

“我爱你。”

arthur摆动手腕，eames的告白带上了喘息，但是他亲吻了一下arthur耳后的腺体，更加靠近了他的耳朵，为了让arthur听的更清楚。

“我爱你，arthur。”

arthur侧过脸迎上eames的爱抚，他手下滑动拇指滑过eames阴茎头部的沟壑，刺激那块敏感的区域，让eames在他耳边喘息地更大声，让eames咬他的耳朵，让他最终在他拳头里激烈地高潮。

事后他们拥抱，挤在狭窄的沙发上，又找回了年少时的记忆。就像在他们寝室的床上，arthur几乎整个人趴在eames身上，头安稳地放在eames的颈窝里，额头贴着eames扎人的胡茬也没离开。

eames看着天花板上的吊灯，想象它变成了他们校庆表演时的disco镜面球灯，它正反射着午后照射进来的阳光，暖黄的光线在他眼中却是五颜六色。

“你在？”arthur动了动，他把头抬起来疑惑地看着eames的嘴巴，不是为了亲他。

“你他妈的在唱歌吗？”

eames只是自顾自地唱的更大声。

arthur当然知道他在唱什么，全美国人都听过这首歌，可能除了还没受到过八十年代美国摇滚音乐熏陶的小屁孩除外。

eames在唱Gun N' Roses的sweet child o'mine。你瞧他正嘶吼到这一句呢，没有伴奏听上去可不太好听，但是arthur没制止他。eames的嗓音听上去令人吃惊地和Axl rose一模一样。arthur也难以避免地想起五年多前那个成功的学校周年庆典上不合理的BEKQ校歌混搭。

他举着mr·flea，而年轻的eames穿的像是你在布朗克斯街头随处可见的说唱少年，他在台上唱darlingdarling的时候arthur没有瞪他。

arthur能听出来eames的模仿技巧在这些年里长进了多少，尽管他不再拿起吉他，而eames老实地一直没有在这段时间里试图说唱。

但是他们身上还是有些东西没有变化，这让arthur觉得高兴。

“Bro，Slash rocks.”

arthur居然耐心地听完了eames的整段歌词。

“yeah，滚石杂志百大吉他手第65位。”eames露出一个痞笑，arthur吃惊他居然记得数字。“但是没有Eric Clapton厉害。”

“Slowhand。”arthur假装不屑地说。

“Mate，他可排第二。”eames咯咯地笑了，他皮肤的震动传到arthur身上。

“还像你一样来自英国，你是想说这个吗？”

但是sweet love o’mind那句的旋律依然在arthur脑子里回响。

“不，darling，我只是想问世界上有什么事是你不知道的吗？”

eames的眼睛闪闪发光，是arthur永远忘不了的颜色，而它们并没有随着岁月的流逝失去这种色彩。

“我知道所有的事。”

arthur露出让eames再熟悉不过的微笑。他的尖下巴快把eames的胸口硌得疼死了，可他只是把他抱得更紧了一点。

“那你一定知道，”eames也笑着。

“where do we go now? sweet love of mine.”他用自己的声音唱到。


End file.
